Christmas Ghosts
by WingsOfMorphius
Summary: COMPLETE! Thanks to a mishap in the Ghost Zone, Danny finds himself and two of his enemies playing out parts in A Modern Day Christmas Carol! Can Danny and his 'friends' make these Scrooges from various shows see the light?
1. Accident

**WoM- _Christmas fic! Hope this gets you people in the holiday mood! As usual, all rights to the Genius Mr. Hartman for the characters, yadda yadda yadda…_**

_**

* * *

**_

**Vlad:** I insist you stay.  
**Jack:** Well... I don't know. We do have that really cool RV…

**Jazz:** _(Cough)_ Let's stay here. _(End cough)_

**Danny:** Smooth...

_**

* * *

**_

**Accident**

Christmas. A time of childhood memories, family gatherings, lovers cuddling in the cold and all around good will and cheer.

"Bah!" Vlad scowled, entering his newly rebuilt Plasmius Portal at a brisk pace. If there was one time of year he hated, it was Christmas. As long as he could remember, he hated this time of year. It didn't help that Jack had invited him to some get together he was having at the Fenton house, either.

This Christmas season, instead of sulking alone at home and brooding about his past, he decided to get a little work done. He knew the ghosts would all be partying and getting drunk on eggnog in the Ghost Zone, (So to speak, as ghosts technically CAN'T get drunk. Another thing he cursed Jack for; Ruining his social life AND not even giving him the simple pleasure of drowning his misery in alcohol…) so security around some of the more interesting treasures in the alternate dimension would be lax.

Vlad ignored the laugher coming from Christmas parties through nearly every door in the Ghost Zone (Apparently, even Ember had a pretty big gathering today,) as he kept his eyes trained on the path in front of him.

He'd been doing some reading and stumbled upon an old ghostly legend of the Shroud of Invincibility, which would protect him from even the most powerful of ghosts and ghost-hunting weaponry. Vlad smirked. He'd like to see young Daniel fight his way around THAT one.

The big thing was, the castle where the Shroud resided only appeared in the Ghost Zone on the Night of Christmas Eve. Meaning if he didn't get it now, he'd have to wait another year, something that was inexcusable with how powerful Danny Phantom was becoming. Already he'd earned a fear and respect for the Ghostly community it'd taken Vlad five years to achieve, and he measured the boys rapid growth every time they fought, startled with how quickly the boy was learning on his own.

Vlad wouldn't tell anybody how fond he'd grown of the boy. It was more then that he was Maddie's son, the child that should've been his, but he was also the only one who knew the pain of balancing two fronts. One as a ghost, and the other human. Only young Daniel shared the fear he knew too well, the fear of others finding out what you were, and the repercussions that came with it.

Still, if the boy continued to oppose Vlad, he would eventually have to be disposed of, a thought Vlad loathed. With as much potential and strength as Daniel had, it would be a waste to destroy it…

Pushing these thoughts to the back of his mind Vlad continued on his way. He doubted Daniel's ideals and fantasies of Heroism would last that long, anyways. All that was fueling them was the boy's naïve innocence, which would fade much faster the longer he lived his half-lives. And Vlad was a patient man when the prize was so large.

The billionaire grinned as his target came into view. A large, ominous looking castle, almost buried in snow. The doorknobs were brass and shaped like lions heads and the doors themselves were large, wooden things, that looked old and terribly heavy.

Still, Vlad got them open with little effort thanks to the super strength he'd received from his transformation. Once the doors were opened, he looked inside the castle to see a long hall dimly lit by floating green torches. On the walls on either side of the hall was portrait after portrait of grumpy looking people, lining the way as far as Vlad could see.

Before Vlad could step (Well, float if you wanted to get literate) into the castle, a loud commotion was heard behind him. He didn't have time to wonder about this, though, as two blurs shot past him at alarming speeds, heading into the depths of the fortress. His heart dropped when he realized the second of the two blurs was all-too familiar to him.

_'Oh, no…'_

_**

* * *

**_

"She said no?" Sam repeated, looking a little surprised.

"Yeah," Danny shook his head and frowned thoughtfully, "She said she made other plans already." Danny sighed slightly, a stream of blue breath emitting from his mouth that had much less to do with his powers and more around the fact that it was currently 30 below.

"Plans on Christmas?" Tucker scoffed, "What's she gonna do? I mean, he Dad already told us his family's basically all gone and his wife's family doesn't like him or Valerie…"

"Actually, I think she's planning on ghost hunting," Danny answered.

"On Christmas Day," Sam scoffed, "Talk about obsessed…"

"Yeah," Tucker grinned, "I smell a Scrooge in the making!"

"Lay off, guys," Danny defended the ghost hunter, "Just because Valerie's a little more headstrong then most people doesn't make her a Scrooge."

"Still, what are we gonna do with the presents we bought her?" Tucker asked.

"Give it to her when we get back from Break, I guess." Danny replied, shrugging. "I'm sure she won't mind if they're a little late."

Tucker and Sam didn't say anything else as they followed their friend into his house, smiling when they noticed the Fentonworks sign was still dolled up in enough flashing colorful lights to blind anyone brave enough to chance a glance. It was the same every year, as Christmas had always been Jack's favorite Holiday, and he always went all out for it.

This year, though, the three friends and their families were doing something a little different. Instead of attempting to survive three separate parties, the Fentons, Mansons and Foleys all agreed to have one big party at the Fentons house. Tucker older brother was even coming in for the holidays. The Greys were supposed to come, too, but Daemon said that was only if Valerie wanted to go, which she didn't.

"We're home!" Danny called out as he entered his house.

"Hey kids!" Maddie called from the kitchen over Jack's loud singing which could be heard clearly from the downstairs despite the fact that he was in the attic looking for some ancient decoration or another. She and Mrs. Foley stuck their heads out to see them, "Glad you've made it back! Did you get them?"

"Yeah," Danny said, grinning when he noticed both of them were smeared in flour and sprinkles, and looked like they were having a blast. He glanced around then handed his mom a shopping bag. Giggling, she took it and dived back into the kitchen as fast as she could.

"Man, Danny," Sam said, amused, "When it comes to Christmas, your parents turn into kids."

"Yeah," Danny laughed as they entered the living room, where a great big Christmas tree had been set up. Jazz was putting the finishing touches to the mantle piece, and didn't look up when they came in. "Wanna know what the worst part is, though?"

"What?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow at the halfa. Danny grinned and held up one hand, still freezing from their trek in the snow.

"It's contagious," And with that, Danny put said freezing had against his sister's unprotected neck, earning a loud noise between a yelp and a gasp.

"DANNY!" Jazz yelled, wheeling around to face her brother. Danny laughed playfully and darted up the stairs, his sister on his heels with the promise of; "Oooh, you better run! When I get my hands on you- Hey!"

Tucker and Sam shared amused glances at the exchange between the Fenton siblings, of which now they could only hear random thumping noises betweens gasped laugher and even more random shouts.

Meanwhile, upstairs Danny and Jazz were left panting after their sibling sprawl, the only true casualty being Danny's usually fairly clean room.

"You are so gonna turn into Dad about this whole Christmas thing when you're older," Jazz told him soundly.

"And you aren't?" Danny challenged, "Face it, Jazz, this it way too fun to just give up."

"True," Jazz sighed in a mournful sort of way, obviously pained by the face that she could've give up being a Fenton entirely after all. Then she grinned mischievously at her little brother, "So, Danny, you gonna get Sam under the mistletoe this year?" Danny's blush at that was bright enough to light up a block and a half.

"Last year was an accident and you know it!" He said loudly, sinking deeper into his bed as if willing himself to disappear.

"And accident I still have photographic proof happened," Jazz's grin widened as her brother really did disappear this time, momentarily losing control over his powers.

"Leave me alone!" He groaned in a woe-is-me sort of way. "Ja-azz!" The elder Fenton sibling laughed.

If faded, though when her brother shivered, a stream of breath emitting from his mouth. This one both sibling knew had nothing to do with the December chill.

"Cover for me?" Danny pleaded, a little bummed he had to deal with ghosts on Christmas Day.

"You know it," Jazz said with a smile that was both encouraging and sympathetic. Danny grinned at her, then stood.

"Goin' Ghost!"

_**

* * *

**_

"Alright, where is he?" Youngblood asked, looking around the empty lab. His cowboy outfit was replaced with a solider one, and he was ready for action.

"It's Target not sighted," his parrot (now a skeletal guard dog) corrected dryly. "And it's Christmas Eve, do you honestly think the boy would be waiting to fight you on a holiday? What is that ghastly noise?" the parrot shuttered slightly as Jack's loud singing (Deck the Halls) penetrated even the walls of the lab.

"Whatever," Youngblood said, "And I know he's not expecting me, that why I came now! It's not like I have anything better to do, since I wasn't invited to any parties, and this way, I have the surprise advantage!"

"Surprise!"

_'Blam!'_

Both Youngblood and his parrot yelped as they were thrown against the wall from Danny Phantom's attack.

"Don't you guys have anywhere better to be?" Danny asked, "I've gotta party to get ready for you know."

"Code Dead, Code Dead!" Youngblood said, turning his hook into a ghostly machine gun.

"Code _Red_," Danny and Parrot corrected as one.

**_"WHATEVER!"_** Youngblood yelled as he started to shoot. Danny dodged the blasts easily, then came up from behind the younger ghost to blast him which he was off guard.

"Great, now we've taken damage to the rear!" Youngblood snapped.

"Tell me about it." Parrot mumbled.

"Can't you just give it a break, kid?" Danny asked, "I've got places I need to be, and I know the Ghost Zone's having like a million Christmas parties."

"Yeah? So what?" Youngblood challenged, "I've got better things to do then waste my time with those losers!" Danny pause midair.

"Didn't get invited to any parties, huh?" He said sympathetically.

"Aw, who asked you!" Youngblood demanded, turning his hook into another gun. Danny went intangible to avoid the spray of bullets then turned tangible again as soon as it was over.

"You know," The parrot said conversationally, "This might be a little harder then you thought…" Backing up slightly, Youngblood knocked into the counter, almost knocking a present off a shelve which he caught just in time.

"Hey!" Danny said, stiffening when he saw the gift, "Put that down! That's my Christmas present to Jazz!" He's hidden it in the lab because it was one of the places you were lest likely to find Jazz going into willingly. She had no problem barging into his room, after all.

"Really?" Youngblood said, grinning evilly. Then, before Danny could stop him, he dived back into the Fenton Ghost Portal. "Catch me if you can!" He called out, laughing.

"You little brat!" Danny yelled, diving after the preadolescent ghost.

"Faster, Faster!" Parrot urged, keeping tabs on the distance between them and Danny. "He's gaining!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Youngblood countered. Danny chased them past door after door, and ghost after ghost until Youngblood spotted a castle he hadn't seen before, "There! That's the perfect place to hide, he'll never find us!"

"Lead the way, Commander," Parrot said, following Youngblood into the cryptic snow covered castle. They paid no heed to the ghost they peeled past as they entered, and neither did Danny, too intent on getting his present back to even notice his surroundings in the slightest.

Youngblood continued through the maze of hallways, in a desperate attempt to gain some distance from the halfa. All it got him, though was terribly lost and nearly killed (Or whatever a ghost could be, anyways) by a bunch of weird booby traps.

"We have company," The Parrot warned his companion, noticing the ghost from the door was hot on their trail as well.

"Who cares?" Youngblood asked, "It's the Ghost boy I'm worried about! He catches us and we're VOWs!"

"That's POWs," Parrot corrected with a sighed, "Prisoners of _WAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"_ The last word came out as a yelp that combined with Youngblood's own startled yell as Danny, who had apparently gotten impatient with chasing them around the castle, had shot the two of them down with a well aimed ecto-blast.

They went crashing through a wall, and Youngblood barely had time to register that he and quite a bit of debris had landed on the three ghosts on the other side of the wall before Danny and the other ghost who had been following them flew into the room.

"Now gimme back Jazz's gift!" Danny yelled, warning clear in his tone as his fists glowed green.

"Well, you certainly don't lack ambition, Daniel," The newcomer said to Danny in amusement. Danny turned to face him, his eyes widening.

"**_VLAD?_**"

"Though your observational skills leave much to be desired," Vlad Plasmius added dryly. He grinned, though, when he caught sight of the billowing, shimmering shroud on the other side of the room, "Though I must thank you for handling all those obstacles for me," he said as he flew towards it. "Because of your short-sighted determination, I now have the Shroud of Invincibility!" Just before he could touch the Shroud, though, another voice rang out, this one familiar to only one of theghosts present.

"TIME OUT!"

_**

* * *

**_

Danny blinked in shock as he found himself in Clockwork's tower. Youngblood, Parrot and Vlad were there as well, even more confused then he was.

"Hey!" Youngblood said, glaring at Vlad once he realized they were not longer in the castle, "Thanks a lot, old man! That tablecloth thing was booby trapped!" Vlad rolled his eyes.

"It was a Shroud, not a tablecloth, fool!" He countered.

"And that's not what brought us here," Danny added, "Clockwork did," Vlad's eyes widened at the name, which he'd come across several times in his studies.

He knew little about the ghost, other then that he was the master of time and one of the oldest and most powerful ghosts in the Ghost Zone. More powerful even then the mighty Pariah Dark. He was far more passive, though, and very mysterious. The number of ghosts or humans who'd ever met him face to face could be counted on one hand.

"Who?" Youngblood asked, unimpressed.

"Me," A voice behind them said, making Vlad, Youngblood and Parrot jump. Danny, on the other hand, just turned and gave the ghost a relaxed grin.

"What is the meaning of this?" Vlad demanded, "What reason do you have for bringing us here?"

"Quite simple, actually," Clockwork said, morphing from an old man to a child, "Your little bout in Christmas Castle caused us quite a bit problem."

"Problem?" Youngblood repeated, "What problem?" Clockwork motioned to his portal, which showed the three ghosts Danny and Youngblood had apparently managed to knock unconscious.

"You've incapacitated the Ghosts of Past, Present and Future," He said grimly. Danny blinked.

"Wait!" He said, his eyes going wide, "You mean like in _A_ _Christmas Carol_? The three ghosts that visited Scrooge?"

"That's right," Clockwork sighed, "Ebenezer was an experiment, and after him we've selected four 'Scrooges,' if you will, every year to reform for the holiday."

"Well, what do you want us to do about it?" Youngblood asked irritably, "Those three are out cold,"

"Which is why _you_ three will be filling in for them this year," Clockwork informed them. Silence greeted this.

**_"WHAT?"_** All three shouted as one.

"You're mad if you think I'll do any such thing!" Vlad snarled.

"Come on, Clockwork, I've got a Christmas party to get to!" Danny protested at the same time.

"That's not fair! I won't do it!" Youngblood said stubbornly. Clockwork's eyes narrowed as he changed from an infant into an older man.

"All three of you will do this," He informed them quietly, "Unless you truly wish to see how miserable the Master of Time can make your lives." This stopped all protests, as the three exchanged glances.

"Where do I sign up?" Danny asked meekly. His submission was projected in the other two as well.

"Good. Now then, Here are you medallions. You will be Christmas Past-" This was directed at Youngblood, as Clockwork slipped a special medallion with green ribbon on his neck.

"Just concentrate on the medallion when it's time to move on, and it will bring you to the next scene you much go to. Once you're finished, you will be brought back here. Danny, you're Christmas Present," Another medallion, this ribbon was red.

"Just like what I told Youngblood here, all you need to do is concentrate. You, Plasmius, will be Christmas Yet-to-Come," Clockwork ignored Vlad's muttering of _'Lucky me,'_ As he handed the older halfa his medallion, this one had black ribbon. "It works just like Danny's and Youngblood's. Any questions?"

"Who're the lucky victims, anyways?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow. Clockwork gave him a mysterious grin.

"You'll see…" He responded.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**WoM- _Who indeed? That's for the readers to decide! Two votes per review, and _you can only vote for one character per show._ Your choices are between;_**

**KIM POSSIBLE**

_Bonnie_

_Dr. Drakken_

**TEEN TITANS**

_Jinx_

_Red X_

**FOP **

_Vicky_

_Mr. Crocker_

_**So Review and Vote!**_


	2. Scrooges

**WoM- _'laughs' It's nice to know so many people are interested in this fic! The votes were close, let me tell you, much closer then I expected! I was almost worried I'd have to push back the date and wait for a tiebreaker between some characters. Still, all votes are in and tallied, and I'd like to thank everyone who participated. And, without further adieu, here's chapter two!_**

_**

* * *

**_

**Parrot:** _(With ship underwater surrounded by ghost shield in reverse)_ Let me out of here! Let me out!  
**Youngblood:** Actually, it would be more like, "Ahoy, matey! I'm marooned on this island!"  
**Parrot:** Oh, shut your gob, you twit!

_**

* * *

**_

**Scrooges **

Winter Break. Most kids look at it as another welcome holiday from school, but the Middleton Cheer Squad and Football Team (And Ron, the official Mad Dog Mascot) had a different purpose on their minds. They gathered for the Homage for the Orphans fund raiser and were going caroling for spare change for The Oakview Orphanage. When they finished they'd head over to give the money to the woman who took care of the orphans and give the orphans a surprise.

Earlier that month, the orphans had been told to conceive of lists of what they might want for the holidays, with the warning that they had to keep it reasonable. Each Caroler had picked a kids name out a hat and bought one of the presents on the list. The orphans had also saved up some of their own allowances to get the Carolers something as thanks for helping out.

"Okay, you need to step off, girl," Monique said, glaring at Bonnie, annoyed as she heaped insult after insult on everyone she saw, "This is a charity for orphans in the spirit of the holidays, not one of your snooty rich girl parties!"

Though not a cheerleader herself, Monique had found the Caroler's cause very worthy, and decided to contribute. Not many people had objections to having an extra voice along for the ride, and those that did lost them fast under the crippling power of Monique's fury.

"Still steamed you weren't invited to the Hollywood Christmas Ball?" Bonnie said smugly. "Don't worry, maybe you can get in next year. On the wait staff…"

"Excuse- Oh, you did not just go there!" Flinching, Kim hastily grabbed Monique to prevent a potential homicide. After restraining her friend, the teen hero turned to scowl at Bonnie.

"What's your deal, Bonnie? You don't have to be such a Scrooge…"

"Excuse me?" Bonnie said, "I am not a Scrooge. I'm doing this stupid Charity thing, aren't I?"

"Any you're so enthused about it," Kim pointed out dryly.

"Look, I don't have time for this, okay?" Bonnie snapped, "I just want to get this over with and go home so I can make it to the Party at Eight." Kim frowned.

"It starts at eight?" she repeated.

"Yeah, so?" Bonnie snapped.

"The party for the orphans, the one where we exchange gifts with them, starts at the same time," Kim said.

"I repeat; So?"

"Bonnie, an orphaned little girl bought a present especially for you!" Kim said frowning, "And she's expecting one in return."

"I'll get the kid a gumball," Bonnie said, "You can drop it off for me when you go there." Kim gasped as the Prima-Donna flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked away.

"Girl's got ice for a heart," Monique grumbled, glaring at Bonnie's back. Both she and Kim exchanged glances, feeling sorry for the poor child Bonnie was supposed to Sponsor for the Holiday. "Gonna buy an extra gift for her kid?"

"Oh, yeah." Kim said smiling. Then her face feel, "Too bad I don't know what the kid wrote on the list, or even if Bonnie got a boy or girl. That'll make things way harder…"

"Maybe," Monique said, "But don't forget, girl, you can do anything." Both girls shared a feeble grin.

"Okay, people!" Mr. Barkens yelled, "Everyone's been accounted for! Now you've got three hours to warm up and get all necessary refreshments before we head out to Upperton to start our cause! I don't want any funny business in that time, Do I make myself clear?"

"Kyyyaaaaaaaa!" A scream rang out from outside the gym before anyone could answer. Acting on reflex, Kim ran to help, Ron behind her.

Throwing the double doors open, they found a wide eyed Bonnie being engulfed in a black smoke. She was struggling to get away, but the smoke seemed to be alive.

"Don't just stand there, HELP!" Bonnie screamed when she saw Kim. Kim glared for a second before jumping over some of the smoke and grabbing Bonnie's hand. The intent was to pull her out, but Kim was instead yanked down. After she landed in a heap on top of Bonnie, the smoke began engulfing them again.

"KIM!" Ron yelled grabbing his girlfriend hand, unaware of the smoke snaking up his legs.

There was a brilliant flash of green light, and all three teens found themselves floating in what looked like an endless pit of darkness, with no one and nothing else around. Weirder then that, though was the fact that they all cast a strange, iridescent light.

"Creepy…" Ron said, cringing. He jumped when his voice echoed in the darkness around them, clapping his hands over his mouth.

"Where are we?" Kim asked looking around.

"If I miss my party, so help me-!"

"I think we have bigger things to worry about, Bonnie," Kim snapped back.

"Indeed," A strange voice made them all jump, "Such as saving you, young lady." Three sets of eyes widened as a strange looking man materialized in front of them.

"Who are you?" Kim demanded, "Where are we? And what do you want with us?"

"Forgive me for startling you," The stranger said politely. "It wasn't my intentions for you and young Ronald to come along with Miss Bonnie, Kim Possible."

"Okay, too late for that…" Ron muttered, hiding behind Kim. He didn't like that this stranger knew his name.

"I am Clockwork, Master of Time. Currently, you are in a loophole in the Timeline, a moment that does not and shall never exist. As I said before, my intentions are only with Bonnie Rockbell,"

"Why me?" Bonnie asked, "How do you know me, anyways?"

"I know everything," Clockwork said, "Past, Present and Future. And I know you've become cold, Bonnie. Selfish. I am here to save you before you corrupt yourself beyond repair."

"I'm not selfish!" Bonnie said, insulted. Kim snorted.

"Are you familiar with _A Christmas Carol_?"

"The Book? Yeah," Kim answered. "Three ghosts visit Scrooge on Christmas Eve, Christmas Past, Christmas Present, and-!" Kim stopped, "Wait… wow I feel stupid right now…"

"So, Bonnie really _is_ a Scrooge?" Ron asked. The cheerleader glared at him.

"Precisely,"

"Look, you've got the wrong girl!" Bonnie snapped, "Now let me go or I'll-!"

"I assure you, Bonnie, I've made no mistakes," Clockwork interrupted. "Now then, Youngblood will begin your test as I return Kim and Ron to their proper times."

"Pass," Kim said, smirking at Bonnie. "I wanna see this." Clockwork smiled.

"As you wish…" he said, before disappearing.

_**

* * *

**_

"That's the first one?" Danny said, frowning, "Wow, I wasn't expecting someone so young…"

"The old aren't the only ones who can be bitter, Daniel," Vlad said.

The three ghosts (And a parrot) hovered around Clockwork's portal, watching the victim's arrive and getting a basic feel for their personalities. The two ghosts who weren't taking a dip in the time stream would also be watching the show from afar.

"So, what, I just show her what she was like at Christmas as a kid?" Youngblood said skeptically, "I thought this job was supposed to be hard,"

"It will be," Danny sighed, "This girl refuses to admit she's wrong. Who knows what the other three will be like."

"I suppose we'll have to wait and find out, won't we?" Vlad said, smiling malevolently.

_**

* * *

**_

Idle chit chat and laugher filled a large, expensive looking party. All of the guests wore fine clothes and jewelry, and many of them also had presumptuous expressions on their face. Fine wine was being poured by a wait staff, and a small group of violinists played a soft number, which seemed to set the mood of the party.

"Hmph. I hate violins…"

Red X gave an unseen smirk under his mask as he shouldered a bag of goods. He had gone into hiding after Robin had tried to flush him out, but now that the Titans were away and the Titans East were around, he decided to get back to petty thievery.

And what better time to strike then Christmas?

"Hold up, Mr. Grinch!" A female voice shouted. Drawing Red X's attention to a skylight, where the Titans East had gathered, "You're not getting away with a Christmas Haul on our watch, pal!"

"¡Si!" Mas y Menos backed Bumblebee up. Red X narrowed his eyes.

As one, all five of the Titans East jumped for Red X, who evaded all of them. Even without the belt to the suit, which he would get back soon enough, Red X was still an accomplished thief and a fighter who could keep up with the best of them.

"What's the matter, wanna be Titans?" He mocked, "The real deal weren't even as bad as this, and I had my weapons back then…" Bumblebee scowled, and Red X knew he'd hit the sore spot he was looking for.

Before anything else could be said, though, there was a blinding flash of green light. Went it faded, the Titans East found themselves with a bag still full of loot, but no Red X.

"¿Donde está?" Menos asked his twin.

"No se…" Mas responded, shrugging.

Red X himself was wondering the same thing (Only in English) as he looked around the barren, desolate and (oddly enough) purple field where he now stood. He tensed immediately, ready for anything.

"Hello, Jason,"

…Except that.

"Who are you?" Red X demanded in a clipped voice, wary at hearing the name he'd shed so long ago. He glared at the figure that emerged in front of him.

"I am Clockwork," The old man answered. "Though the better question is 'who are you?' Do you even know anymore, Jason?"

"I'm Red X," The thief growled, "I don't know why you think that's my name, but-!"

"I don't think it's your name at all," Clockwork said softly, "I know. Just as I know you're destroying yourself, Jason, with the life you now lead."

"I don't need you to tell me what to do," Red X growled, "And don't call me that!"

"Fair enough," Clockwork sighed, "I'm not here to tell you to do anything, I'm merely giving you a warning,"

"Oh?"

"Tonight you shall be visited by three ghosts, a representation, if you will, of You Christmas Past, Present and Future," Red X rolled his eyes.

"Already read the book, old timer," he said, "Didn't like it. All that corny peace on earth crap makes me wanna hurl,"

"We'll see how you feel at the end of your test." Clockwork said with a smile. "Until then… Red X,"

_**

* * *

**_

"Okay, he's gonna be hard," Youngblood grumbled, watching the newcomer.

"Please," Vlad scoffed. "He's only human."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't my 'only human' Dad send you packing into the Ghost Zone, Vlad?" Danny asked innocently. Vlad eyed him evilly for a moment before turning back to the screen.

"At any rate, this is two down. That leaves two more to go," he said, frowning.

"And twice the headache," Danny sighed.

_**

* * *

**_

"198… 199… 200!" Vicky laughed loudly. "Oh, man! Those Turners are a couple of idiots! And the twerp with those dorky teeth and that stupid hat… Vicky chuckled to herself again as she stashed her money away.

It was Christmas Eve, and she just pulled in a nice haul since Mrs. Turner had desperately needed to do some last minute shopping. This left her with three hours of tormenting her ten year old captive and a nice addition to her savings, which was still recovering from Rick.

Vicky came out of her musings with a scowl when she heard her sister giggling from her room.

"Oh, Timmy…" The younger girl sighed.

"KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE!" Vicky roared.

"Y-Yes, Vicky!" Tootie called back.

"Hmph!" Vicky said, rolling her eyes. She made a face when she thought about her little sister's fixation with one of the boys she regularly baby-sat. She might've forgiven a mild crush (Maybe), but a shrine-in-the-closet obsession was going a little too far.

Absently, she heard the doorbell ring and sighed in annoyance, knowing that her parents were at work. Irritated, she headed downstairs to confront whoever was disturbing her peaceful, money-filled afternoon.

Only to come face to face with Timmy's dorky friend from Europe.

"What now?" Vicky asked irritably.

"Evil Earth-girl Vicky!" The boy said loudly, "I have come to you to take part in the ritualistic offering of seasonal endowments to show one's affections!"

"Huh?" Vicky said, raising an eyebrow.

"Please accept this bag of Manure I have purchased for you!" Mark continued, not noticing the way Vicky's eyes widened in horror at the sight of the large bag of mulch. "May you think of me while you are enjoying this rare and tasty delicacy!"

'SLAM!'

"Freak…" Vicky muttered as she walked back to her room, brushing her hands off as she went.

When she opened her door, though, it wasn't her room that she found.

"H-Huh?" Vicky stammered, her jaw dropping.

In front of her was what looked like one of those freaky paintings you see in all the museums. It looked like someone had taken all the colors and just splashed them all over the place, not caring about the mess that was made. The pure white background that seemed to be endless stung at Vicky's eyes in its sharp contrast.

Paling, Vicky turned to dive back into the hall, only to find more of the same freaky effect. And no door.

Or even a floor, for that matter.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vicky started screaming. She'd had plenty of weird things happen to her, usually around Timmy, but this took the cake.

"Calm down, Vicky," A voice said in front of her. "You're not going to be hurt. Quite the opposite, actually…" Vicky stood frozen as what looked like an infant in a cape materialized in front of her.

_'He's younger then the Twerp,' _Vicky realized. This though made her feel a little braver, and she scowled at the stranger.

"Where am I?" She demanded, "What happened to my room! You better answer you little-!"

"You're still not calm," the stranger said. It was then Vicky realized the voice coming from him was far too old to be an infant. "And I am not as I appear to you,"

"Who are you?" Vicky asked. Then, a little more desperate, she added, "Where am I?"

"I suppose you can refer to it as an alternate reality," The child shrugged, "As for who I am… I am known as Clockwork the Master of Time,"

"Well, what do you want with me?" Vicky asked.

"This, Vicky, is a repercussion of all the cruel things you've done in your life," Clockwork said, "Are you familiar with the story, A Christmas Carol?"

"No," Vicky said shortly.

"Well, you know of Ebenezer Scrooge, yes?"

"The cranky old guy who hates Christmas?"

"Precisely," Clockwork smiled a little, "You see, Vicky, every year we find people in need of reform, such as Scrooge, and help give them a gentle shove in the right direction."

"Where, over a cliff?" Vicky asked irritably. "Are you saying I'm Scrooge? But I love Christmas! It's the best money making time of the year!"

"Which is why I must reform you," Clockwork said, frowning. "You enjoy this Holiday for the wrong reasons," Vicky sighed.

"Alright, I get it!" She snapped, "If I promise to be good, would you let me go home?"

"It's not that simple, Vicky," Clockwork chided. "I shall see you again after you've been visited by the ghosts." And with that, Clockwork disappeared.

_**

* * *

**_

"One must wonder why she is a Scrooge," Vlad said dryly.

"Maybe," Danny said, "But I don't think she'll be that much trouble. This ghost stuff seems to intimidate her."

"Yeah!" Youngblood said, "Once she gets a load of me, she'll go good for sure!"

Vlad and Danny exchanged dry looks.

"Well…" Danny sighed as the smoke in the portal began to clear. "Here comes number four…" He trailed off, his eyes going wide.

_**

* * *

**_

"Alright, were are you hiding…" Valerie murmured as she glared through her red radarscope for the ghost she was hunting.

She smirked underneath her mask when her target came into view, her finger tensing on the trigger.

"Bye-bye, Box Ghost…" She murmured.

'FLASH!'

Valerie gave a startled scream, her hands going up to protect her eyes from the sudden, bright green light. When she opened her eyes again and the spots cleared from her vision, she found her surroundings drastically different.

Instead of the snow covered roof top of an old, abandoned store in Amity Park, Valerie was in a narrow hallway with various portraits on their walls, stretching as far as the eye could see.

Immediately suspicious of foul-play, Valerie went instinctively for her ecto-gun, only to find it missing.

Along with the rest of her equipment, suit included.

"You know, you're a very paranoid girl, Valerie." A voice behind her made the ghost hunter jump. Wheeling around, she came face to face with someone she knew right away was a ghost, "I wonder if it's as justified as you believe."

"Who are you?" Valerie demanded, "And where have you brought me? What have you done with my weapons?"

"You won't be needing them," The strange ghost said, "Not for this." Then he sighed, "So many introductions get taxing on an old soul, especially with the power I extend by claiming you in the first place,"

"Claiming?" Valerie repeated. "Explain yourself!"

"I am Clockwork. I control Time and Space, and you, Valerie Grey, have not been appreciative of a gift you've been given. Therefore, I am here to make you see what a gift it is,"

"Huh?" Valerie said, her eyebrow kicking up.

"You shall be visited by the ghosts Christmas of Past, Present and Future. They will show you your life as it has been, is and will be. Then…" Clockwork shrugged, "We'll see where it goes from there, won't we?"

"What if I don't wanna play your stupid game?" Valerie snapped.

"I'm afraid you won't have a choice," Clockwork said apologetically. "Now then I suppose it's time to begin the Tests. I wish you the best in your stroll down memory lane." And, before Valerie could protest, Clockwork was gone. Valerie growled.

"Dumb Ghosts…"

_**

* * *

**_

"Valerie?" Danny said to Clockwork as he re-appeared in the tower, "VALERIE is a Scrooge? I mean, sure she's a workaholic, but she's not that bad!"

"She isn't," Clockwork agreed, "None of them are. But they have the potential to be. A long time ago, we decided to start getting to people before the darkness could sink in too far, so we'd have a better chance of brining them out from the shadows."

"That's why they're all teenagers," Vlad clarified, glancing at the portal again, though it just showed a thick green smoke.

"Precisely," Clockwork agreed. "Now then, I believe you have a job to do, Youngblood?"

"Yeah, yeah," Youngblood griped, "I'm on my way…"

_**

* * *

**_

**WoM- _There ya go! The results of your voting! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will leave more kind reviews! And tune in for the Next Chapter, Christmas Past._**

_**

* * *

**_

**Thanks to-**

Tetsukon

DannysGirlForever

Just Plain Insane

deranged black kitten of doom

alboc

Light Dragon SunsSong

Brolly's Broth3r

epobbp

Celestial Moonshine

Jack Nightmares

Hunter

captain deoxys

Colormyworld

jacketslacker

Amber

Christopher

Tree Flower

Firehedgehog

xMeTaLliC RaVeNx

SalanTrong

cheetahs-sperit_**

* * *

**_

**Questions-**

__**cheetahs-sperit** _(Nicely spotted! I probably don't have to tell you now, so here's a cookie for you observational skills!)_

_**

* * *

**_

**Next update-** _December 8th_

_**See you then!**_


	3. Past

**WoM- _Well, nobody's castrated me yet for not putting their favorite character in… a good sign if there ever was one! Please ignore the Fright Before Christmas as you read this fic, since it can't fit with what I've already written no matter how you look at it. And with that, let's take a dive into the past with Youngblood!_**

_**

* * *

**_

**Danny:** I'm going ghost! _(Goes ghost and tries to attack Clockwork)_  
**Clockwork:** Time out.  
_(Scene rewinds)_  
**Danny:** I'm going ghost! Whoa, serious déjà vu.

**_

* * *

_ **

**Christmas Past**

"Okay, this is seriously not cool," Bonnie scowled, "I think the atmosphere of this Loophole or whatever is really messing up my hair!" Kim gave Bonnie a look, which she noticed right away, "What?"

"You're not at all concerned with the fact that you're a scrooge?" She asked.

"No," Bonnie said shortly, "Like I said, they have the wrong girl. Name one person more charitable then me,"

"Vlad the Impaler," Kim answered at once, her tone dry.

"Is he a movie star?" Bonnie asked. Kim rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Uh, Ladies?" Ron said, blinking, "Think we have a sitch here," Bonnie and Kim started as the world around them morphed away, leaving them floating in a snowy wonderland.

"Were are we?" Kim asked, looking around.

"The past," A voice above them answered. All three teens turned, their eyes widening at the sight before them. "Duh! Even I know that much, and I didn't pick up a single book the whole time I was alive! Don't you watch Christmas Specials?"

"Uh, who are you supposed to be?" Bonnie asked, eyeing the ghost in a skeptical way.

"The name's Youngblood!" He answered, "I'm Christmas Past! Or, at least I am today…"

"Funny," Kim said, suppressing a smile "I pictured you… taller," Youngblood glared at her.

"Haha," He grumbled, "Can we get this over with?"

"Lead the way," Kim said, still fighting a laugh.

Ignoring her, Youngblood brought them into the house below them. Inside, wrapping paper was skewered all over the place, and new toys piled into a corner. Bonnie herself, though, was half-asleep in her mother's lap, somewhere around seven or eight years old.

"Hey, I remember this!" Bonnie exclaimed, a shocked and hurt expression working it's way over her face, "This was my last Christmas at my grandparent's place, before we moved to Middleton. We used to go there al the time, but…" Bonnie faltered, coming out of her memories to look at Kim, "…You know what? Never mind!" Kim frowned, and opened her mouth to talk when soft singing cut her off.

"My bonnie lies over the ocean… my bonnie lies over the sea… my bonnie lies over the ocean… so bring back my bonnie to me," Bonnie's mother sang softly. Little Bonnie giggled, and she raised an eyebrow. "What, you're not going to leave me, are you, Bon-bon?"

"Nope!" Little Bonnie said happily, "We'll be together forever and ever, Mama!" Bonnie blushed.

"Aww…" Kim smiled, "That's so sweet, Bonnie! I didn't know you were so close to your mom…"

"I'm not," She said coolly, "Not anymore, at any rate." Then, a light of realization struck in Bonnie's eyes, "And this is the Christmas that changed that." Before anyone could ask her what she meant, a large man entered the house, his eyes intent on Bonnie's mom.

"Viviane," he said, his voice deep. "We need to talk," even at her young age, Bonnie knew trouble when she saw it. Sleep was gone from her face as she frowned at the man in worry.

"There's nothing wrong, is there, Daddy?" she asked.

"It's nothing, Bonners, just something between me and your mom," He said, his big hand ruffling the girl's hair. She giggled, but stopped as she watched her parents leave for the kitchen, where they could talk privately.

"What's this about?" Bonnie mother asked worriedly. Her father took a deep breath.

"I lost our savings."

"…WHAT!" Bonnie mother went horror-struck. "Oh my god! All of it!"

"Every last penny," He said grimly.

"But… HOW?" The large man refused to meet his wife's eyes, which were now narrowing suspiciously as her lips pursed. "Don't tell me… Were you gambling again?" the man flinched, "How could you! You swore to me that you'd stopped! Our life's savings! What are we gonna do for the girls now?"

"I'll think or something!" Bonnie's dad said defensively.

"You've done enough!" Bonnie's mother yelled back, "You promised to stopped gambling, and you didn't! How can I take your word now, especially now that you've proven exactly how honest it is!" Bonnie's father glared.

"Fine," He said shortly, "You know what? I don't have to take this! I'm leaving!"

"Go!" Bonnie's mother shouted after him, tears in her eyes, "and don't come back! We don't need you around here, The girls and I will manage fine on our own!" Her husband didn't respond, except to slam a door loudly behind him. Bonnie's mother leaned against a counter, wiping her eyes.

That was when she saw little Bonnie at the doors.

"Bonnie…." The mother started, but the girl cut her off.

"Where's Daddy going?" She asked. Her mother flinched.

"Daddy… Daddy's not going to be home again for a long time, sweetheart. Maybe never." Bonnie's eyes widened.

"Why?" She asked, her voice full of fear, which turned to anger in her next sentence, "What did you say to him?" Bonnie's mother sighed.

"Bonnie…" She started again, this time softer. She reached out to take the girl's hand, but Bonnie tore it from her grasp, glaring at her with tears in her eyes.

"You made Daddy go away!" She yelled, some of the tears breaking free "I hate you! I'm never gonna forgive you!" and with that, she ran upstairs, slamming her bedroom door behind her. Her mother made a move to go after her, then stopped, cradling her head in her hands as she rested against the counter…

"Harsh," Youngblood commented. Bonnie shifted slightly.

"I was seven," She protested, "My Dad was my world back then. Besides, money's replaceable, you can't replace a father."

"Or a mother," Youngblood reminded her, giving her a pointed look. Bonnie didn't meet his eyes.

"Can we just move on?" She asked coolly, not looking at anyone. Kim and Ron were suddenly very uncomfortable, and exchanged looks that said so. Youngblood shrugged and took then to their next scene.

They were clearly back in Middleton, though it wasn't quite present day. They were floating just above the walk to Bonnie's house, which had recently been cleared of snow.

"Come on, then," Youngblood called to the three, "Let's keep going." Before they entered the house, Kim caught Bonnie's arm.

"Bonnie…" She started.

"Save it," bonnie snapped back, "I don't need sympathy. Especially not from you!" And, tearing her arm out of the hero's grasp, Bonnie went into the house. Kim looked after her for a moment, hurt playing on her face. Ron sighed and he put an arm around his girlfriend.

"Come on, Kim," Ron coaxed, "Even I know how this story ends. She'll come around." Then, with less certainly, he added, "Maybe…" Kim gave him a soft smile.

"Thanks, Ron," She said softly, kissing him on her cheek before they followed Bonnie and Youngblood into the house.

The scene before started off different then the last one had, with a ten year old Bonnie shifting shyly from foot to foot as she waited for one of her sisters to get off the phone.

"Hey, I think I remember this," Bonnie said, her eyes going wide, "This is the day I had that fight with Lonnie!"

"Uh-huh, uh-huh, and then Ken was all, but we were just talking! And Katie was all, 'That didn't look like talking to me!'" Lonnie said as she examined her fingernails. Her other entered the room, took in the sight and frowned.

"Lonnie," She said, "Get off the phone! It's Christmas, and I think Bonnie wants to give you something." Lonnie rolled her eyes.

"Gotta go, Brooke," She said, "My mom wants me to do that whole 'family' thing… Uh-huh, call you back later." The phone hung up, and turned irritably to Bonnie, "What?"

"Gotcha something, Sis!" Bonnie said, holding a present out in front of her, "Merry Christmas!" Lonnie sighed.

"Bonnie, couldn't that have waited?" She asked irritably, "Why'd you have to sic mom on me," Bonnie frowned.

"I didn't," She protested. "Mom told you to stop just because."

"Just because you were hovering around like a little busybody, maybe," Lonnie responded. Bonnie glared at her, threw the present down and stormed out.

"I never hated her more then right at that moment," Bonnie murmured as she watched herself go, "I wanted to tell her… but…"

"But you were scared, right?" Youngblood said knowingly. At their startled looks, he added, "I had a big brother. It was a lot like that with us, too,"

"I just wanted so badly for her to like me," Bonnie sighed, "I mean, she and Ronnie were so perfect, and I was always just leftovers…"

"So you hid in your room," Youngblood continued, as the scene melted to show the same Bonnie on her bed, hugging a stuffed bear. "You didn't trust anybody."

"Except Lucille," Bonnie said smiling at the scene, "I used to tell her everything, until I entered middle school,"

"Then what?" Kim asked. Bonnie snorted.

"Dolls and bears are for big kids," She said in a disgusted tone, "I put her in storage. Haven't seen her in years."

"So you gave up on her, too," Youngblood concluded.

"I didn't need her anymore," Bonnie corrected coldly, "I was too old for her."

"Says who?" Youngblood countered. Bonnie glared at him.

"Look, I don't need this from you, alright?" She snapped, "I've got better things to worry about then some dumb stuffed bear and my crummy childhood!"

"You should be worried," Youngblood told her glaring back. "But you're not gonna see that, are you?"

"Just send me home," Bonnie said coldly. Youngblood sighed and left, leaving the teens to be swallowed in a sudden flurry of snow.

_**

* * *

**_

"Wow, he didn't do too badly," Danny said, impressed.

"Of course not," Clockwork said, "The amulet gave him the knowledge he needed, what to say to certain situations and such. Yours and Plasmius' should work the same."

"It's nice to know we won't be left to sink or swim on our own." Vlad said dryly.

"I'm guessing she failed," Danny said, frowning worriedly at the screen.

"I'm afraid so," Clockwork said, "Nothing surprising, very rarely will someone turn over a new leaf after just Christmas Past,"

"So no luck getting back to the party early…" Danny sighed.

"Relax, Danny," Clockwork smiled, "You have all the time in the world…" He turned back to the screen when something hit him, "Oh, and about young Bonnie's friends…"

_**

* * *

**_

Red X frowned underneath his mask at the scene below him. A little boy was walking home alone in the cold, ignored by all the laughing kids around him. It was an eerily familiar scene…

"Should be," A voice next to him said, "It's you, after all," Red X didn't turn.

"Lemme guess," He said, "Christmas Past,"

"Youngblood, actually," the ghost responded, "I'm just filling in."

"Ouch," Red X responded, "Bad enough to be kidnapped and put through this, but not good enough for the real deal? That's low,"

"Hey!" Youngblood said, glaring. Red X ignored him. "Jerk…" the ghost sighed. "Anyways, you remember this day, don't you?" Red X nodded.

"I was seven," He said, "This was before my mother died…"

"And before you turned bad." Youngblood reminded him. "Let's go, you're gonna wanna see this,"

"I've seen it before, kid, remember?" Red X reminded him.

"Do you?" Youngblood countered. They entered Red X's old home, where his mother and little sister could be seen lighting candles next to a small, sparsely decorated Christmas tree.

"Jason!" His mother said, smiling as she looked up at him, "How was today, sweetie?"

"Okay," Jason responded, sitting down next to her. "Lighting the candles?"

"Yep," She smiled, "One for everyone I know and love, who deserves a warm, happy Christmas."

"Is mine lit yet?" Jason asked eagerly. His mother laughed.

"Not yet," She admitted, "It's right here, see?" Jason grinned at the candle she pointed to.

"Cool!" He said earnestly.

"I wanna light it!" The little girl next to him said.

"Alright, Anna," Her mother smiled, striking a match and closing her bigger hands around the girl's tiny fists. "Ready?" Jason grinned widely as the two lit his candle, laughing as his sister clapped in glee after doing so.

"You were really happy back then, even though you weren't rich," Youngblood said.

"I was a kid," Red X responded, "Kids are stupid that way," Youngblood glared at him.

"I'M a kid, pal!" He reminded the thief.

"And you're dead," Red X shot back. "That's a sign of intelligence."

"Fine!" Youngblood snapped, "How bout a flash forward to the last Christmas you spent with your sister, the last time you ever saw her alive?" and, before Red X could respond, the scene warped to the inside of an orphanage.

Jason sat on a bed, glaring at the falling snow as Anna sat in a chair nearby, reading a book. Laugher could be heard from the downstairs, but it sounded years away from the cold room.

"You don't have to stay," Jason said, not turning to Anna though he was addressing her.

"I want to," Anna responded, "I like it better with you then I do with them. You're all that's left," Jason didn't respond. He didn't even seem to hear her. Sighing, he took a yo-yo out of his pants pocket, playing with it a little. Anna frowned at the toy.

"Where did you get that?" She asked suspiciously.

"Found it," Jason said shortly.

"Where?" Anna pressed.

"What's with the twenty questions?" Jason asked with a glare.

"Ryan lost his favorite yo-yo a few days ago," Anna told him, "He said it fell out of his pocket in the yard, and he couldn't find it."

"Ryan's a moron," Jason muttered bitterly, "Everyone here is," Anna gasped sharply.

"Jason… Did you steal that?" She asked, her eyes going wide.

"So what if I did?" Jason countered, "You gonna tell?" Anna's lips pursed together.

"You should give it back, Jason," She said firmly, "Stealing's wrong, if Mom-!"

"Mom's DEAD!" Jason explored, turning to glare at Anna, "She died, Anna, and she's not coming back, so why should she have any say in what I do!" Anna's eyes went wide.

"Jason…"

"SHUT UP!" Jason exploded, throwing the yo-yo at the wall as hard as he could. It broke upon impact, the two halves rolling apart on the floor. "Shut up, Anna, I don't want to hear it!" Anna looked down, tears building up in her eyes. Jason just kept glaring, though, then he turned to his dresser and began stuffing clothes into his backpack.

"Where are you going?" Anna asked, alarmed.

"Away," Jason answered, zipping up his coat, "Anywhere but here…"

"But Jason-!" Jason didn't respond, opening a window and jumping out into the hazardous snow, running away. Anna tried to follow, but the blizzard was too much for her. "JASON!"

The boy didn't acknowledge as his sister yelled herself hoarse at his disappearing form. "JAAAAAAASOOOON!"

"I was angry," Red X said defensively. "My mother wasn't supposed to die. I knew Anna wouldn't be there forever either, and instead of waiting for her to ditch me, I ditched her, knowing it'd be easier on me in the long run."

"And spent the rest of your life stealing and living like scum," Youngblood said shortly, still sore over the boy's earlier comments. Red X chuckled coldly.

"Scum?" He said in a cocky tone, "That hurts…" Youngblood scowled.

"Fine," He said sullenly, "Let's see if you still think so when this is done." And with that, he disappeared, leaving Red X to be swallowed up in a similar snow storm that took Bonnie, Kim and Ron.

_**

* * *

**_

"Looks like the kid was right…" Danny observed, smirking at Vlad.

"Please," Vlad snorted, "You expect a _child_ to know how to talk a person down?"

"Patience, gentlemen," Clockwork said calmly as Danny glared at Vlad, "Red X will be a difficult case, but he isn't the only one…" With that reminder, the two halfas turned back to see how Youngblood handled Vicky.

_**

* * *

**_

Vicky yelped as her feet touched ground, losing her balance and falling flat on her face. She groaned in pain, but that quickly took a backseat to anger as she caught snickering from nearby. Looking up, she glared at the child in front of her.

"You think that's funny, brat?" She demanded, picking up Youngblood by his shirt.

"Yep," Youngblood responded, grinning, "But not as funny as this." Before Vicky caught the warning, Youngblood blasted her away, and through a wall.

"Ow," She groaned. Then she eyed Youngblood warily, "You're a ghost?"

"Yep," Youngblood grinned, "I'm Youngblood, and I'm your Christmas Past. Boo!" Vicky glared and stood, brushing herself off.

"Ghost or not, a twerp is a twerp," She said shortly. "Okay, now that's this Christmas Past stuff about?" Youngblood sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Come on," He said sullenly, leading Vicky down through the floor. Vicky followed, somewhat wary.

Downstairs, Vicky found a younger version of herself knee deep in Christmas presents. She'd just finished opening them, and was now hugging a doll close to her.

"Thank you, Mommy!" Little Vicky said, hugging her mother's legs, then repeating the gesture on her Father. "Thank you, Daddy!"

"You're welcome, sweetheart!" Vicky's mom said sweetly. Vicky frowned in confusion.

"They're not scared of me?" She said in confusion as she watched the young her scamper off to play. "What's going on here?"

"You don't remember this?" Youngblood asked, "This is your past. That's you when you were five. Vicky's eyes widened.

"I remember now!" She said, "That was when I got that rare doll I just sold on the Internet for $500!" Youngblood rolled his eyes.

"Not exactly the memory I was looking for…" He muttered dryly. Then he shook his head, "Don't you notice anything different about the way you acted back then?" Youngblood asked pointedly. Vicky frowned at her younger self as she helped her mom clean the living room of wrapping paper.

"Yeah," She answered, "I was a sap back then, so what?" Youngblood groaned.

"Maybe we should move forward a year and compare…" He suggested.

The scene warped, and though they were in the same room of the same house, the sight before them was far different.

Before them Vicky's parents were trying to calm a crying Tootie, while little Vicky was left alone to glare hatefully at the three of them.

"Mom, Aren't you gonna watch me open my presents?" She asked.

"In a minute sweetie…" Vicky's mom answered, distracted.

"Dad, where's the camera?" Vicky pressed, tugging her father's pants legs.

"I couldn't get one, honey, we'll have to go without this year," Vicky's father answered, giving her the same brushed off attitude. Vicky looked hurt for a moment before she glared at Tootie again.

"Now do you see a difference?" Youngblood asked.

"Yeah," Vicky said, frowning bitterly, "Tootie ruined everything." Youngblood sighed.

"This is when you started to hate everyone that couldn't give you money," Youngblood clarified. "You were jealous, idiot,"

"Me?" Vicky said, "Jealous of that annoying brat? HA!"

"You were," Youngblood insisted, "That's why you started being mean. For attention. And after a while, it just became you," Vicky glared at him.

"Listen here, you little brat," She hissed if you think I'm gonna just stand here and take being talked _down_ to by someone who has to look _up_ at me…"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Youngblood said shortly, "I fail again. Big whoop." Youngblood flew up. "Don't expect to see me around, scrooge, and good luck with Phantom." Vicky blinked.

"Phantom?" she repeated, "Who's-?" Before she could finish, though, a flurry if snow swallowed her up.

_**

* * *

**_

"My, my," Clockwork chuckled, "Three strikes already… well, it's to be expected, I suppose."

"Great," Danny groaned. "She's gonna be loads of fun to deal with…"

"I'd worry more about your little ghost hunting friend if I were you," Vlad advised, smirking. "If memory serves, she still despises you," Danny glared at the billionaire.

"No thanks to you," He said shortly. Still, he turned back to see Youngblood confront his controversial friend.

_**

* * *

**_

"Huh?" Valerie blinked at the house in front of her, then her eyes went wide, "Hey, this is the old house!"

"Duh," Valerie jumped, wheeling around to face this new foe. "Don't you remember the story? You're in your past!" Valerie glared at the ghost floating in front of her, undaunted by the fact that he was a mere child. She'd learned not to judge ghosts by their appearances.

"I'm sorry," She said coolly, "You're not one of the ghosts who's butt I've kicked just yet. And your name is…?"

"Youngblood," He answered, "I'm supposed to be Christmas Past,"

"Good for you," Valerie said sarcastically. "Can we get this over with? I have plans,"

"Whatever you say," Youngblood smirked as they entered the house.

A six year old Valerie watched sadly as the woman who appeared to be her mother argued with two older people, all three of them looking angry. Present day Valerie frowned at the scene.

"This was the big fight between mom and Gramma and Grampa," She whispered.

"-I'm not a sixteen year old girl anymore, Mother!" Valerie's mom yelled, "Stop trying to dictate my life!"

"You think you'll be happy here?" Gramma asked, "You're much too far from home!"

"You're home," Valerie's mom corrected, "This is my home, mother, and Damon's and Valerie's." Gramma glared at her.

"How dare you," She hissed, "How dare you speak to us that way! After everything we've given you!" Damon frowned, coming up beside his wife.

"Enough," He ordered gently, "It's Christmas, no one should be fighting right now," Gramma gave him a scathing glare.

"We're leaving," She told Grampa. He followed her willingly out the door, not looking back or sparing his daughter and her family a good-bye. Valerie's mom bit her lip as the door shut sharply behind them. Damon sighed and embraced her gently.

"It's alright," He reassured her, "It's all gonna be okay, sweetie."

"Mama?" Valerie said, tugging at her mother's skirt, "Why are Gramma and Grampa mad?" Her mother looked down sadly at the girl, then knelt down to embrace her.

"Valley, honey…" She whispered, "…They were just being proud, sweetie. Sometimes people can't see when their pride only hurts everything," Valerie frowned.

"Huh?" She said questioningly.

"Never mind, sweetie," Valerie's mom said, swiping at her eyes and giving the girl a weak smile, "You'll understand when you're a big girl. Now, why don't we see what Santa left you, baby?"

"Okay," Valerie said, giving her mom a smile, "Come on, Mommy!" Valerie frowned as she watched her young doppelganger drag her mother towards the tree.

"Well, Valerie?" Youngblood said, "Are you a big enough girl to understand that now?"

"What did she know?" Valerie asked bitterly, "She died three years later in a car crash. Dad got rid of every picture of her, and now he's lost his money, his job… All I've got to call mine is my pride, I'm not giving that up, too!"

"Nobody's telling you to," Youngblood frowned, "But that pride's kept you from a lot of fun stuff."

"Like…?" Valerie asked coolly. The scene changed to show a 9 year old Valerie, sitting alone in a snow bank. She was looking numbly at a green pine in front of her, not really seeing it, though.

"Valerie?" Both Valerie's jumped and turned to see Danny, Tucker and Sam standing at the top of the snow bank. Tucker was the one talking, though all of them looked worried. "You okay?"

"Fine!" The younger Valerie snapped, "Leave me alone…" All three exchanged looks and worked through the snow to sit next to Valerie. She glared at them. "Are you guys deaf or something? I said go!"

"Nobody should be alone on Christmas," Sam said firmly. "And nobody should willingly leave someone to suffer that," Valerie glared at her.

"Relax, Valerie," Danny said with an encouraging smile, "We just wanna sit with you a bit, that's all." Valerie grumbled a bit and shot him a glare too before sitting back down.

"I remember this now," Valerie said, lost in her thoughts, "This was when I was all depressed that it would be my first Christmas without Mom. Dad was working overtime, so I was all alone that night. We didn't get a tree that year, since it was usually mom's job and dad forgot, so I wanted to see one just once for Christmas before I went home. I never thought anybody would even care if I was there…"

"And somebody did," Youngblood said, looking at the younger Danny curiously. While he didn't look too different then his older counterpart, there was something lacking in this version's eyes that the older one had…

"The last people I expected, too," Valerie chuckled, "I was always so mean to them… I didn't understand why they say there with me in the cold like that, just to keep me company."

"And how did you thank them?" Youngblood asked, motioning towards the rapidly approaching Paulina and Dash.

"Valerie?" Paulina said, blinking at the scene in front of her, "What are you doing with those losers?" Valerie paled and looked between her friend and the three that were keeping her company quickly.

"Nothing," She answered, standing up, "They were just bugging me," Paulina shrugged.

"Whatever," She said as she girl approached, "Let's go, I've got $400 from my Papa and I want to see what stores are open!"

"Sure thing," Valerie said, leaving the three without a second glance back to join her friend.

"That was nice," Youngblood snorted.

They were strangers," Valerie protested, "And Paulina was my friend."

"Some friend she turned out to be," Valerie scowled, finding herself unable to protest.

"You know what?" Valerie said, "I don't need to be judged by another troublesome ghost! You think I'm bad news, fine, but don't act like you're any better, pal!" Youngblood flinched and dodged away as Valerie lashed out at him.

"Alright, Alright!" He said, "Fine, you win here. If you can call it winning…"

"Just go!" Valerie snapped.

"Augh! Fine!" And with that, another gust of snow blinded Valerie, leaving Youngblood to slip away.

_**

* * *

**_

"Fat load of good that did…" Youngblood muttered as he re-entered Clockwork's Tower, "They were just a bunch of stubborn jerks!"

"There, there, Youngblood," Clockwork said, amused, "You did well. Danny?"

"I know," The young halfa said, levitating up, A green light enveloped him, "My turn!"

_**

* * *

**_

**WoM- _There you go! Next up is Christmas Present! Hopefully that chapter will be a bit shorter…_**

_**

* * *

**_

**Thanks to;**

DannysGirlForever

Colormyworld

epobbp

Tetsukon

Light Dragon SunsSong

Celestial Moonshine

Ant Crown

alboc

cheetahs-sperit

Firehedgehog

Tree Flower

Hunter

phantomgirl07

Phantom's luver

_**

* * *

**_

**Questions;**

**Ant Crown** _(We'll see, my friend, we'll see...)_

**Tree Flower** _(Sorry, Val's last. I wanted to keep her there specifically for next chapter. 'Grins evilly')_

**phantomgirl07 **_(Honestly? I just thought it would be cool to do a DP based christmas fic, and the idea just sort of fit into place after that. Thanks!)_

**_

* * *

_**

**Next update-** _December 11th_ **_(Don't get used to this, after this one, I'm going back to one update a week!)_**

_**See you then!**_


	4. Present

**WoM- _How is it that this story's only gonna be six chapters long, and I'm seeing more of it then any of my other stories? Ah, well. After this, I'm going back to a chapter a week, so it doesn't matter I suppose… Here we live it up in the Present with Danny! Fun Fun! _'laughs'**

_**

* * *

**_

**Paulina:** _(While possessed)_ You can't get away from me!  
**Danny:** Wow. I waited all puberty for a girl to say that to me, and now, it's a complete bummer.

_**

* * *

**_

**Christmas Present**

"Huh?" Bonnie blinked around her in shock, smirking when she saw they were back in Middleton of now. "Told you they'd realize they had the wrong girl!" She said triumphantly to Kim.

"Not exactly," A voice behind them made all three jump. Wheeling around, they met the warm, amused smile of a boy around their age, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you…"

"Too late," Ron said faintly, paling.

"Christmas Present?" Kim guessed.

"Danny actually," the ghost grinned, "But I've got the role for the day. Nice to meet ya,"

"Oh, he's a Christmas present alright…" Bonnie murmured, suddenly very cheerful. Pushing past Kim and Ron, Bonnie walked over to Danny and purred, "Hi! I'm Bonnie Rockwaller! And it's very, _very_ nice to meet you, Danny!"

"Uhh…" Was Danny's intelligent response as he blinked at the girl in alarm. This most certainly wasn't the reaction he's expected…

"Bonnie!" Kim scolded. "He's kind of a ghost!"

"So?" Bonnie shot back, "A hottie's a hottie," Suddenly, Danny's blushed, the snow around him melting as he lost slight control of his new power over the heat of the air around him.

"Can we continue?" Danny asked, eager to change the subject. "We're really burning sunlight here…"

"Whatever you say!" Bonnie chirped, latching to his arm, "Say, are you doing anything later on?"

"Bonnie!" Kim said warningly. Then she yelped as She, Ron and Bonnie were all enveloped in a green glow.

"Relax," Danny told her, "I've got you." Kim didn't look completely reassured at this, but she did become a little less tense, slipping her hand into Ron's nervously.

Danny flew them all over to Lowerton, hovering over a rickety-looking building in front of a large oak tree for a moment before phasing them all through the wall.

"Where are we?" Bonnie asked, looking around as the kids around her played and laughed.

"Oakview Orphanage," Danny responded, "Sound familiar?" Bonnie frowned.

"That's the place we're supposed to go caroling for," Kim told her, giving the girl a cold look.

"Exactly," Danny said, nodding.

"Why are we here?" Bonnie asked, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"Because there's someone you should meet," Danny answered, flying away from the playing kids.

He led them to a small table, where a little girl was coloring a paper in crayons. She was all alone, and looked very depressed. Apparently one of the workers noticed this as well, as she came over to the girl, looking worried.

"Katherine, sweetie, why don't you play with the others?" she asked. Katherine drew away from her slightly, and the woman sighed in defeat and left, casting the girl one last worried look.

"This is Katherine," Danny told Bonnie, "She's the girl you were supposed to have bought a present for, remember?" Bonnie frowned.

"That's this got to do with anything?" She asked Danny.

"Because," Danny said grimly, "Katherine lost her whole family in a car crash three months ago, and hasn't said a word since the accident."

"A mute," Kim said frowning at the girl in worry.

"She's in a lot of pain, Bonnie." Danny told the girl. "Her mother, brother and sister all died while she was right there." Bonnie looked at the girl, silent for a second.

"Well… what can I do?" Bonnie said, both defensive and helpless, "I don't know anything about kids, and even less about comforting other people!" Danny raised an eyebrow.

"You want to help?" He asked. Bonnie froze, realizing that she did indeed want to help the girl. Danny smiled. "Good."

"Well, even if I do, it's not like I can do anything," Bonnie said, crossing her arms and turning away.

"You can give her someone to hear her," Danny told her.

"She can't talk," Bonnie said shortly, embarrassed and uncomfortable with the conversation.

"She can," Danny said, "But can you listen?" Bonnie didn't respond, and Danny sighed in defeat. "It's time for me to go now. Kim, Ron, I'm supposed to bring you back to your own reality,"

"But we want to stay," Kim protested.

"No," Danny said grimly, "No you don't. Not for what will be…" He turned to cast Bonnie a serious look, making her blush. "Good luck. You're going to need it for what you're about to see." And, before Bonnie could respond, Danny, Kim and Ron disappeared, and the world around her faded to black…

_**

* * *

**_

"She's starting to come around," Vlad observed, "It shouldn't take too much effort to correct her attitude now."

"Why'd the other two have to leave?" Youngblood asked Clockwork.

"The future is far too personal for Bonnie," Clockwork answered, "She would not want her classmates to know of it, if she had the choice."

"But this is supposed to be a punishment, isn't it?" Youngblood asked, frowning in confusion.

"Not at all, Youngblood," Clockwork said, watching Red X appear on the portal, "Quite the contrary, it is a mercy…"

_**

* * *

**_

Red X sighed in annoyance as the scene in front of him cleared to an unfamiliar house in a middle-class neighborhood. He turned, scanning the area, until his eyes fell on the ghost hovering three inches off the ground behind him.

"You guys don't know when to give it up," He grumbled.

"Comes with the job," his newest nuisance responded without pause.

"Present?"

"Danny Phantom," Danny corrected.

"Another fill-in," Red X grumbled.

"The usuals are kinda incapacitated," Danny said, bemused. Red X stared.

"Ghosts get incapacitated?"

"They do when you drop a wall on their heads," Danny shrugged, "Kind of off topic, though." Red X smirked.

"You say that like you have any more of a chance of turning me into a goody-goody as the brat before you, kid,"

"And you say that like you're really that much older then me, thief," Danny shot back. "Now come on, there's something you need to see."

"Do I get a choice?"

"Well, you could Spend the rest of eternity in the state you're in now…" Danny suggested innocently. Red X glared at him.

"Let's get this over with," He grumbled. And with that, he followed Danny into the house.

The scene before him was unfamiliar after all the years alone. A mother was stilling on the floor, playing with two girls and baby boy as her husband watched on in amusement.

Finally, the three children ganged up on their mother, dragging her to the ground where they all laid in a laughing heap on the carpet.

"What's some mushy family junk got to do with me?" Red X asked. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"What you don't recognize her?" He challenged. Red X glared again.

"Okay, kids, time for bed," The father said as the kids started to catch their breath. All three of them groaned loudly, causing the mother to laugh.

"Listen to Daddy, kids," She said, smiling, "Tomorrow's Christmas, remember?" All three brightened at that, and jumped up. Kissing their mother on the cheek and hugging their father good night, the younger girl and the boy raced upstairs, arguing over who had seniority enough to wake their parents in the morning.

The oldest girl, however, stayed behind.

"You okay, Hon?" Her father asked.

"Fine," She answered, "Just thinking."

"As touching as this is," Red X said in annoyance, "Can I go back home already?" Danny sighed.

"Not just yet," He said grimly. Red X started to say something when the husband's question made him stop.

"Why do you light those every year?" Turning, he saw the girl with a match, lighting candles in an all-too familiar holder as her father watched on.

"It's a tradition my other mom had," The girl answered, "One for everyone you love, see? There's you, mom, my first mom, Jake and Sarah."

"I see," The man said, smiling, "It's a beautiful tradition, Anna. But who's the last candle for?" Anna smiled sadly, not seeing the way the invisible Red X's eyes widened as he finally recognized his younger sister.

"That one's for my brother," She told her surrogate father before standing and rushing off to bed.

"That was-!" Red X cut himself off before he finished.

"Is it still easier, Red X?" Danny asked. The thief didn't respond, or even move to acknowledge he'd heard Danny. The young halfa sighed as darkness closed in on the two of them…

_**

* * *

**_

"He's being stubborn." Clockwork observed.

"What did you expect?" Vlad asked irritably. "Young Daniel isn't fairing any better then Youngblood did."

"Hey!" Youngblood protested.

"Actually, Plasmius," Clockwork cut off anything else the young ghost would say, "I think Danny's doing quite well. This isn't about forcing them to see things your way, it's about slowly convincing the other side that it is in their best interest to listen. Forcing someone to do something only builds resentment. Showing them your side and letting them choose for themselves gives them more of a chance of staying true to your cause." Vlad frowned at that, wondering if it was a subtle jab at him, when he was distracted with the start of the next scene.

_**

* * *

**_

"What the- HEY!" Vicky growled "GET BACK HERE TO LITTLE-!"

"He's not gonna listen," A new voice cut her off, "Trust me on that," Vicky blinked in shock at the ghost in front of her.

"Who are you?" She asked warily.

"Call me Danny," He answered, "I'm playing the part of Christmas Present in this twisted play."

"Well then, Danny," Vicky glared, "Where am I now?" Danny blinked in amusement.

"What, you don't recognize this place?" He asked, "You spend enough time here…" Vicky looked around, then jerked back.

"This is the Twerp's house!" She exclaimed. "Why the heck am I here?"

"Because there's something you need to see," Danny responded, guiding her downstairs.

Once there, they found the sight of little Timmy Turner sitting on the couch between his parents, watching a Christmas Special and drinking coco.

"The twerp?" Vicky asked, "I see him all the time!"

"No you don't" Danny said, annoyed, "You scare him all the time. I want you to see what he's like when you're not working him to death." Vicky glared at him before sighing and complying with the ghost.

She stared at the boy sullenly, wondering exactly what it was she was supposed to be looking for. He still looked the same, after all. Same pink hat, same bucked teeth, same all around Twerpiness.

…Okay, that one wasn't a word, but _still_…

Danny frowned as he watched Vicky, knowing that she was too self absorbed to see what she was supposed to.

"Uuh… Is that Vicky fly over Timmy right now?" Danny blinked at the voice that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Hey, it is!" Another voice said loudly, "How come we can see through her?" Danny was puzzled now. Funny, it sounded like the voices were coming from the fish, but that was impossible…

"Maybe she's dead…" The pink eyed goldfish suggested.

"It would be like her to haunt Timmy from the grave," Her companion agreed with a grin that looked stupid even on a goldfish.

Yep. The Goldfish were talking. It was official, Danny had seen it all…

"She's not dead just yet," Danny informed the goldfish, watching them scream, jump and wheel around to face him as one. They froze.

"Uuh…" The green eyed goldfish said, "Who are you?"

"A ghost," Danny answered, "Sort of, anyways. And you are…?"

"A pet goldfish, of course!" Green eyes answered. "Yep, Just a plain, ol' pet goldfish with no fairy powers whatsoever!"

"Goldfish that talk?" Danny asked dryly, raising an eyebrow.

"…No we don't," Green eyes insisted, earning dry looks from both his companion and Danny, "Ah, I mean… bark, bark!"

"Cosmo you idiot…" Pink eyes sighed. Then she frowned suspiciously at Danny. "If you're a ghost, what are you doing here?"

"I sorta got stuck as Christmas Present for the Day," Danny shrugged.

"Ouch…" Pink eyes flinched. "Sorry to hear it, sweetie."

"Well after Vicky, there's only one other scrooge left." Danny sighed, not mentioning she'd probably try to kill him on sight.

"So Icky Vicky finally made a scrooge?" Cosmo said grinning. "Wow, took 'em long enough!"

"Look, am I gonna do anything but stare at the twerp?" Vicky asked in irritation. Danny and the goldfish sighed.

"Time to go," Danny muttered to them dryly.

"Good luck, sweetie!" Pink-eyes said smiling, "Oh, and if anyone asks, this conversation never happened."

"Ditto," Danny said with a grin before he and Vicky disappeared.

"Cosmo? Wanda? Who are you two talking to?" Timmy asked his godparents curiously.

"Uhh…" They said as one, looking at each other.

"The magical spirit of Christmas?" Wanda offered. Timmy shrugged.

"Works for me," He said, turning back to the movie. The couple sighed in relief, and shared knowing looking.

_**

* * *

**_

"Well, that one bombed," Youngblood said casually.

"Christmas Future was always the only chance of Vicky changing her ways." Clockwork sighed.

"Hush," Vlad told them both, grinning evilly, "This next one I want to see…"

_**

* * *

**_

Valerie glared around her as soon as the snow cleared. After seeing nothing she'd come to associate with ghosts, the hunter let out a sigh of relief, relaxing slightly. Then, remembering what she was dealing with, she looked up.

And froze.

"YOU?" She screeched, "YOU'RE Christmas Present?"

"Actually, I'm only filling in," Danny said sheepishly, landing a good ten feet away as his (sort-of) friend glared daggers at him. Her hand twitched like she ached to put it around an ecto-gun, and Danny was suddenly very glad Valerie was unarmed.

"This is just adding insult to injury!" the girl growled, crossing her arms, "And you can't expect me to go anywhere alone with you!"

"We're not gonna be alone," Danny sighed. "Look, just follow me, okay? Trust me, it's worth it…" Valerie snorted disdainfully but, seeing no other choice, she reluctantly followed Danny down the street.

She faltered at the sight of the Fentonwork's sign, though, and Danny couldn't hold back his grin as her usual first-time-see-er reaction of shock and… well, mostly just shock, but a lot of it.

"Da- I mean, Jack likes to go all-out for the holidays," Danny explained, "You're gonna have to go in without me at first. I won't be able to get around the Fenton Ghost Shields for a while." Valerie glared at him distrustfully, before starting towards the Fenton house at a brisk pace.

Inside, she found a sight that was as strange to her as they come.

Jack Fenton, Mr. Foley and Mr. Manson were bellowing out some dusty Christmas carol as their wives cheered them on and their children buried their heads in shame.

"Just shoot me now," Sam groaned.

"No way," Jazz glared at her, "If I'm suffering through this, you two are coming with me." At that, Tucker coughed out something that sounded suspiciously like _'evil!_' Earning him a pillow to the face.

This started an all-out pillow war between the teens which quickly gained the parent's attention.

"$50 on Jazzy-pants!" Jack bellowed, grinning, "She's got her mother's aim!"

"Well Sammy's been in Kick-boxing classes since she was eight years old," Mrs. Manson said proudly. Then she yelled to her daughter "Show no Fear, Sammy-kins!" Earning a flinch that Valerie couldn't help but laugh at.

"Much as I hate to say it," Mr. Foley chuckled, "Tucker stands no chance,"

"HEY!" Tucker stopped, glaring at his father in insult. He never saw either girl's pillows coming.

_'FWAP! FWAP!'_

"…Well this is embarrassing," Tucker muttered, lying on the ground as all the adults roared with laugher and even Valerie began cracking up in mid-air.

The girls continued with their pillow fight until Danny came downstairs. They looked at him before grinning evilly at each other and shaking hands in truce. Then, with that out of the way, both girls hurled their pillows at Danny, who caught sight of them just in time to dive out of the way of Jazz's and catch Sam's out of the air.

"Ever hear of fair warning?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow at the two.

"Ever heard the saying 'All's fair in love and war?'" Jazz countered, grinning. "Nice catch though, Baby Brother," Jazz laughed as Danny threw the pillow at her, taking cover behind the couch.

"You know I hate being called that, Jazz," He said, his eyes shining in humor even as he scowled at her.

"Yep!" Jazz said happily, crossing her arms on the back of the couch and resting her chin on them. "Which is why I used it as a distraction tactic against your usually superb awareness," Danny blinked in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Like I said, Danny, All's fair in love and war…" Jazz finished with a wicked grin. And, before this could sink in for Danny, Sam struck.

Which the siblings had been bickering, the goth girl had snuck into the kitchen for 'emergency battle maneuvers,' and came up behind Danny to finish what Jazz had started.

By putting an ice cube down the back of his shirt.

Danny jumped and let out a terrific yelp, fanning the back of his shirt to get the icy source of discomfort out. Now everyone but Danny was practically in tears of laugher.

After dislodging the ice cube, Danny glared at the girls before smirking evilly.

"Danny…" Jazz said warily, eyeing her brother suspiciously. Danny walked calmly out of the room, and everyone else was left blinking after him in bewilderment.

"Maybe we should go…" Jazz said to Sam, "Now,"

"Good idea," Sam said and they began to hastily back away as one as Danny re-entered the room.

"Too late," Danny said calmly, Blasting them both with an ecto-goo gun. But girls screamed and dived for cover from the glowing green gook.

"Danny!" Jazz wailed, "Do you have any idea how long this stuff takes to wash out?"

"Yep," Danny grinned. Jazz glared at him from over the couch.

"Alright, you asked for it!" She said, pulling a spare ecto-goo bun from under one of the couch pillows and shooting Danny. Sam dived to grab the one Maddie had hid behind the potted plant in the corner and everyone else was left in a mad scramble for the weapons, adults and kids alike.

"Only in the Fenton's house…" Valerie laughed as she watched all of this. Then, she got a bit depressed and lonely as she realized she could be down there with them if she wasn't so focused on work.

_'I need to work, though,'_ She rationalized stubbornly. 'Besides, the only one I'm really comfortable around is Danny. Holidays or not, why would Sam and Tucker decide to suddenly be nice to me. Especially Sam…'

Valerie sighed, watching in a rather detached way as the fight dragged on until everyone was left panting goo-caked lumps on the floor. At least until Danny saw Tucker backing dangerously close to one of the wrapped gifts.

"Easy!" He warned, "That's my gift to Val, remember?" Tucker stopped and changed his path.

"Sorry, dude," He apologized, sitting down.

"When are you gonna give it to her?" Jazz asked curiously, "Sam mentioned she wasn't coming to the party…"

"We'll give her our gifts after break lets out," Sam answered for Danny, surprising Valerie. "Every time we go to see her now she's always gone, and it'd be too impersonal to just leave them with her dad,"

'We?' Valerie thought, blinking. Sam didn't even like her, and she still got her a gift? The same sour goth who she had a silent duel with that was growing as fierce as her one with the ghost-boy?

Speaking of which, where the heck did he go, anyways? He said he'd only be a while…

"I'm gonna go clean up," Danny said, jumping up and heading upstairs, "Then I've got something I need to take care of."

"I call dibs on first shower!" Jazz yelled, racing her brother up the stairs. Maddie shook her head as she watched them go.

"Sorry," She apologized to her fellow moms, "I didn't expect things to get so messy…"

"That's alright," Mrs. Manson said, "I brought three changes of clothes, so it really doesn't matter,"

"And this is nothing a quick shower and a run in the washing machine won't fix," Mrs. Foley chuckled, "Heaven knows Tucker comes home covered in ecto-goo enough times that I've become an expert at getting it out," All three women shared a laugh at that.

"Looks fun, huh?" Phantom said behind the ghost hunter.

"So what?" Valerie said, not taking her eyes off the scene, "Life's about more then just having fun. I had my fun before you ghosts came along. Now, it's all about work."

"Can't you do both?" Danny asked, "All work and no play…"

"You're just trying to get me at a disadvantage," Valerie accused. Danny rolled his eyes.

"No offence, Valerie, but you don't have a single weapon on you and I've got a ton of different powers," Danny said dryly. "If I needed you out of the way and was really as low as I know you think I am, don't you think I would've done something by now?" Valerie glared at him.

"Who are you to say I'm wrong?" She asked coldly, "Ghosts don't care about anyone but themselves!"

"Then why am I trying to help you?" Danny asked, starting to get upset.

"Would you shut up!" Valerie glared at him, her eyes flashing angrily, "I don't trust you, I don't like you and I don't need your help!" Danny sighed after the girl's outburst.

"Then you leave me no choice…" He said regretfully. And, before Valerie could react, everything around her faded away.

_**

* * *

**_

"That could've gone better…" Danny said dryly as he floated back into the tower. Clockwork smiled at the halfa reassuringly, putting a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You did reach her, Danny," He promised the boy, "Even if it didn't appear so," Danny smiled back at the older ghost, watching as he shifted from an old man into a young man.

"Your turn," Youngblood smirked at Vlad. The billionaire scowled.

"Hmph!" He grunted before disappearing in a black flash of light. Danny sighed.

"Well, this should be interesting…" He declared dryly, watching the portal clear to begin the next round…

_**

* * *

**_

**WoM- _Sorry about Vicky, but I just couldn't think of anything for her! She's really too evil to have Christmas Present impact her too much…_**

_**Speaking of evil, the superintendent of my school is out to get herself killed. Not by me, of course, but by the millions of other students in my district who, like me, were cheated from a snow day last Friday, and ended up freezing and nearly getting themselves killed on the icy Michigan roads. 'growls' EVIL WOMAN!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Thanks to;**

Rosadina formerly Tima

Light Dragon SunsSong

Ant Crown

DannysGirlForever

alboc

cheetahs-sperit

InuPhantom

epobbp

A Karswyll

Shadow Guardian of the Gate

SalanTrong

Tetsukon

Night Wing

Queen S of Randomness 016

animegurl088

_**

* * *

**_

**Questions;**

_**After being consistently pressed about this segment, I've decided to drop it. Sorry for anyone who was looking forward to a responce, I'll be happy to reach you if you leave me your e-mail.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Next update;** _December 18th_

_**See you then!**_


	5. Future

**WoM- _So, we meet again!_ 'laughs,' _I'm in a good mood now that I'm on break! And so, let's take a peek into the future with V-man!_**

**WARNING; The content here gets a little more mature. Please note that this story has been rated Teen for this reason.**

* * *

**Vlad:** I've forgiven Jack for many things. Causing the accident that ruined my life, _stealing you_, **_the backwash incident…_**  
**Maddie:** Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up. What was that last one?  
**Vlad:** Um, causing the accident that ruined my life?  
**Maddie:** No, after that.  
**Vlad:** The backwash incident?  
**Maddie:** _(Annoyed)_ No, in the middle!  
**Vlad:** You mean the 'stealing you' part? Oh, Maddie, you could always see right through me! I'm just going to come out and say it! Maddie, please dump Jack and stay here; you and Danny both can! What do you say?  
_(Scene cuts to Maddie storming out angrily with Danny trailing behind here)_  
**Danny:** Bye, Vlad! And as a lonely single's man in your forties, might I suggest Internet dating? _Or a cat!  
_**Vlad:** Mark my words, Maddie! Nobody says no to Vlad Masters! You will rue the day you spurred my affections! **_AND I WILL NOT. GET. A. CAT!_**

* * *

**Christmas Future**

"Hello?" Bonnie twisted around, frowning every which way in the barren house. "Danny? Danny?" Bonnie sighed. "Aw, man! I never got to ask his number…"

"I think you have bigger things to worry about, my dear…" An unfamiliar older voice told her. Bonnie's attention snapped to the man in front of her, smirking down and looking quite evil with his billowing white cloak and vampirish looks.

"Okay, Past… Present…" Bonnie frowned, "I'm going out on a limb here to say you're Future?"

"Ah, so you can be taught!" The ghost said, making Bonnie glare, "Very well then, I am Vlad Plasmius, and yes, I am the Ghost of Christmas yet to come. Ten years from the present time, to be more precise,"

"So, you're really showing me my future?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "Can you do that?"

"I can," Vlad said, leaving out that it was only because Clockwork granted him the power, and that was only for Christmas Night. "And this isn't your future, per se, merely what will be if you do no chance your ways."

"And if I sit through this, you'll let me go home?" Bonnie asked hopefully.

"Precisely," Vlad said.

"And get me Danny's home phone number?"

"That I can't guarantee," Vlad said, sounding amused.

"Urg, let's get this over with…" Bonnie grumbled begrudgingly. Vlad gave her an evil grin.

"Let's," he agreed.

There was a brilliant flash of red light, and Bonnie found herself in a nice looking building, tastefully decorated with lovely furniture, art pieces and a big window with a gorgeous view.

"Is this my place?" Bonnie asked, her jaw going slacked.

"Actually, no," Vlad smirked, leaning against a wall. Moments later a beautiful red haired woman walked in, frowning into a phone as she began shuffling through the desk.

"I understand, but you have to realize that I'm not gonna take a job on Christmas!" A pause. "Yeah, but my son was two then, and that was a major case!" Another pause, "No, it's not! Get another agent to handle it, I'm spending the day with my family!" And, after giving the phone a vicious scowl, the red head turned it off.

"Bad day?" an amused voice asked. Bonnie, Vlad and the red-head all turned to see a fairly handsome blonde man enter the room, glancing around.

"The worst," the woman gave him a dry smile before scowling. "Just what made him think I would work on Donny's birthday!" the woman sighed, "What about you? Are we going to the studio or what?" The red head smiled as she crossed her arms, putting her weight on her right hip and leaning against the desk.

"Nah, told them to reschedule," The man said, "What, you think I forgot what happened last time I worked during a major family event?" The man made a face. "Jeeze, Kim, you're the wife who makes sleeping on the couch look like a blessing!" Kim laughed as Bonnie's jaw dropped.

"That's what you get for marrying a GJ agent," She said teasingly.

"That's Kim Possible?" She asked Vlad, "This is her house? Why are we here?"

"Actually, if you want to get technical she stopped being a Possible five years ago," Vlad told her, "But that is your little high school friend. We are here because you are supposed to compare the differences between a life of virtue and a life based on selfish, petty desires."

"Then that…" Bonnie blinked dumbly at the man in front of her, "That's…"

"Mr. Stoppable?" a woman knocked before entering, "Ms. Strong called again. Something about a dinner party she's throwing at eight for the new years…?"

"Tell her to talk to my agent," Ron said, "She knows my scheduled better then I do, and I don't want to make promises I can't keep,"

"Yes, Mr. Stoppable," The woman said, making a note, "Oh, and Mrs. Stoppable? Will Do, your five-o-clock, is here early." Kim rolled her eyes and straightened.

"Send him in," She sighed. Then she smiled at Ron, "Sorry, Hon, I'm still booked with a few meetings for a while." Ron grinned.

"As usual," He teased. "I'll start dinner, you finish up here. And don't worry, Don and Ann will be right in there with me," Kim raised an eyebrow as Ron left.

"And this news shouldn't worry me because…?"

"I can't believe those two got married!" Bonnie more or less shouted, "And they have a son?"

"And a daughter," Vlad added, "On top of being a secret agent, the future Mrs. Stoppable is also a successful businesswoman of her own company for sporting and safety gear, clothing and other less notable items. Possible Inc. is one of the leading powers in the business industry."

"And what about Mr. Stoppable?" Bonnie asked doubtfully.

"A world-class culinary expert, and one of the greatest chiefs in the world," Vlad answered, "He still helped with the secret agent thing as well,"

"Just when I thought those two couldn't get any weirder…" Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"One of your other friends, Monique, is their top designer." Vlad added. "And they sponsor several of your rivals."

"Rivals?" Bonnie repeated.

The scene morphed, and Bonnie found herself in a place that had her brightening.

"A runway model?" She smirked, "I'm a runway model and you're trying to convince me I'm in for a bad future?"

"Don't get too comfortable yet," Vlad said, frowning at the girl's impudence. "Wait. Watch…"

"Bonnie!" a scowling man in an expensive suit glared at the girl in front of him as three other women helped her into her dress. "What's taking so long?"

"I'll be right there, Dirk," Older Bonnie said, we're having trouble with the zippers…"

"What? Did you put on weight again or something?" The man demanded. Young Bonnie inhaled sharply in insult (Especially since the older her looked to weigh less then she did now,) but her elder counterpart seemed unfazed.

"No, Dirk, I swear!" She said, "I've followed the diet and everything!"

"Yeah, right," Dirk's scowl deepened, "Just know that if you put on too much, I'm dropping you in a heartbeat, contract or no contract!"

"Why do I put up with that?" Bonnie demanded.

"Because you must," Vlad answered, "You can't walk away from him, Bonnie. He's all you will have."

"What!" Bonnie said, turning sharply to give Vlad a wide eyed stare. "That can't be right!"

"You have no family left." Vlad told her grimly. "You lost all contact with your sisters after you mother died when you were nineteen. Your grades were never good enough to get into college, so you took up modeling, hoping it could earn you enough money to pay your way for acting classes."

"And?" Bonnie said, paling, "Why didn't that work out for me?"

"…Let's just say you took up a very expensive habit…" Vlad said vaguely.

Bonnie didn't have to ask him to elaborate, though. She saw the older version of herself open her purse with shaking hands. She saw the pills that disappeared into her mouth…

"All this because I didn't want to play Secret Santa with an orphan…?" Bonnie asked softly as she watched herself wipe away tears that were threatening to spill before holding her head high and heading out as she was called.

"Amazing how things can snowball," Vlad agreed, turning to leave. "By the way, before I send you back to your own time, would you like to know exactly what happened to Katherine?" Bonnie laughed bitterly.

"Lemme guess, she became a fabulously rich and famous young woman?" the cheerleader said coldly.

"Certainly not," Vlad said airily, "Her pain was far too much for her to bear. She committed suicide about two months after Christmas. Walked straight into an oncoming car…" And, not bothering to turn and register the girl's shock, Vlad cut the scene off then and there…

* * *

"You know, I think he could've been a little colder," Danny said sarcastically. "And isn't the ghost of Christmas yet-to-come supposed to be silent?"

"Actually, he's quite talkative after he drinks a cup of coffee or two," Clockwork said casually, "Funny ghost, that one…"

"Did she pass?" Youngblood asked.

"That," the master of time said with a slight smile, "Is for time to tell…"

* * *

"And that leaves Future…" Red X said as he eyed Vlad suspiciously, "Or whatever you really go by,"

"Plasmius," The ghost answered, "Don't bother remembering it, this will be brief."

"At least you get the point," Red X said casually. "So, Plasmius, how will my evil deeds leave me? Rotting in a jail cell?" Vlad snorted.

"Please, child," He said scornfully, "If you were truly 'evil' there would be no point to these tests. I'm sure the Master of Time knows you well enough to see the darkness has not yet completely consumed your heart."

"We'll see about that," Red X challenged, "Let's get this over with. Show me what I'm doing in the future," Vlad smirked.

"Very well" He said smoothly, "Keep in mind, though, that you did ask…"

The scene morphed, and Red X found him standing in a place he knew instantly.

"A graveyard?" the thief frowned, a chill going down his spine as he read the date of death on the tombstone in front of him.

His tombstone.

"Damn. I was expecting to live longer then that…" He said, making it sound as casual as possible, "Who got me in the end?"

"You'd rather not know," Vlad assured the boy, "trust me,"

"Sorry, I don't trust anyone but myself," Red X responded. Still, a part of him really didn't want to know. "So? If I don't have a future, what was the point of bringing me here?"

"Surely, child, you know of the ripple effect?" Vlad asked. Red X snorted.

"Our actions and choices influence those around us," He answered, "But that wasn't an issue with me. I had no one."

"Oh?" Vlad smirked at something behind Red X, and the thief turned.

Walking towards them, decked in a black overcoat with a blue scarf and hat to protect herself from the harsh winds of December, was Anna. Her face was lined with exhaustion, and pain lit her eyes. Not seeing her brother or his ghostly companion, the woman walked right through them, stopping in front of the grave.

"Hello, Jason," She said softly. "Been a while, huh?"

"She's been looking for you since she was old enough to start searching on her own," Vlad told Red X, "And, as you can see, she's finally found you."

"Why would she do that?" Red X asked sharply, "Why would she even care, after what I said and did?"

"Because of the snowball effect, fool," Vlad told him, turning to look off in the distance again, "Because you impacted her life, even if such was unintentional…" Red X frowned suspiciously, and turned to see what Vlad was looking at. His eyes widened when he saw to thugs dressed in all black approach them.

"You Red X's sister?" One of them asked Anna gruffly as soon as they came close enough.

"What?" Anna said, standing and turning to meet their hard glares. She gasped in horror as one of them took out a gun, aiming in at her.

"Life for a life," He said grimly, "S'only fair, toots,"

"…And even if that impact isn't always pleasant," Vlad finished to the wide-eyed Red X as a gunshot rang out. And, just as with Bonnie, the scene faded away abruptly…

* * *

"…Intense…" Youngblood said, frowning. Danny seemed suddenly quiet himself.

"Evil begets evil," Clockwork told them, "It is as Vlad said, no one can go through life without effecting others. It is merely that some people have a greater impact on the world in general," Danny still said nothing, knowing the comment was, directed at him.

"Yeah, right," Youngblood snorted, "Nobody cared when I died," Clockwork gave the boy a mysterious smile.

"Did you ever wonder, child," he asked, "Exactly why you didn't pass into the next realm?" Youngblood shifted uncomfortably.

"Uhh…" He said. Then, sounding far more relieved, he shouted, "Hey, look! The next scene's starting!" Clockwork looked mildly amused, but he let the boy's pitiful attempt at a chance of subject slide…

* * *

"NOW where am I?" Vicky demanded irritably.

"The future." The teenager jumped and screamed as her answer came from behind, scowling at the ghost she was now confronted with.

"What is it with you ghosts and sneaking up on people?" She demanded.

"Comes with the job," Vlad answered. "I am Vlad Plasmius, the current Christmas yet-to-come."

"What, you mean like the future?" Vicky asked doubtfully.

"Precisely." Vlad told her, smirking cruelly.

"Well then, Mr. Future," Vicky said in an overly sweet tone that immediately turned ugly, "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Patience," Vlad told her, "You'll leave as soon as you see one person." Vicky blinked.

"Who?" She demanded. Vlad grinned at the question.

"Yourself," He answered. Before this clicked in Vicky's mind, the scene changed to a littered alley, dark and cold. Huddled together here and there were homeless people, an older and extremely depressed Vicky among them.

"Wh-what?" Vicky said dumbly, "I don't understand…"

"Your grades were inadequate," Vlad explained, "And you couldn't keep a job for over a week due to your lack of proper social skills. Your parents and Tootie moved away the second you moved out, and you haven't seen or heard from either or them since,"

"What about the babysitting gig?" Vicky asked desperately, "What about the Twerp?"

"They either grew up or the parents began getting wise to your ways," Vlad explained. "The Turner child among them,"

"My savings!" Vicky said, realization striking her, "I had a ton of money saved up, what happened to that?"

"You spent it on frivolous things," Vlad explained. "You have nothing. Homeless and alone at 26…"

"I can't believe it!" Vicky wailed, tears coming to her eyes, "There has to be someone…"

"Why would there be?" Vlad asked, "You've been cruel almost your entire life, Vicky. Why should you expect any kindness in return?"

"N-Nobody cares about me?" Vicky said, her eyes going wide, "Nobody would help me?"

"Well…" Vlad sighed, turning to glance at the street of bustling people.

"Vicky?" Both older and younger Vicky blinked at the buff kid staring at the older Vicky in surprise.

"You know me?" Older Vicky asked.

"It's me, Timmy Turner. You used to baby-sit me when I was little…"

"TWERP?" Young Vicky's jaw dropped, "What the heck _happened_?"

"Growth Spurt," Vlad answered.

"Oh!" Older Vicky seemed almost as stunned as her younger counterpart. "Didn't recognize you…"

"Well it's been almost ten years…" Timmy said, "Uuh… guess things haven't been going too well for you…" Timmy suddenly looked very awkward.

"Guess you can say that," Vicky was with a wry smile. Timmy hesitated for a moment, then sighed.

"Here," He said, taking off his scarf and giving it too her. Then, as she stared at him in surprise, he also gave her several twenties. "Merry Christmas, Vicky…" And, with a slight wave, Timmy stared away.

"Wait!" Vicky called, stopping him. She looked from the money and scarf to the man she'd been so cruel to in childhood. "Why would you give me this? I was always terrible to you! If I was you, I'd probably laugh at me right now…" Timmy smiled at her warmly.

"Just because you were malicious doesn't mean I have to be." He answered, "Besides, Christmas is a time of new beginnings, of forgiving those who hurt us." Timmy's smile widened, "And anyways, I learned how to be a better person after the things I went through as a kid," Older Vicky's eyes welled up with tears.

"Thank you," She said softly. "And… and merry Christmas, Timmy," Timmy grinned at her, apparently very happy to hear those words.

"I can't believe he'd do that for me," Younger Vicky said in a near whisper.

"Because you were too busy being cruel to notice him," Vlad said, "Not that it matters. You got enough money from him to buy food for a month, but that was the last time you ever saw him, and the last kind act anyone ever gave you in your sort life…"

"Can I change that?" Vicky said, her eyes going wide, "I don't want to die alone on the streets!"

"That," Vlad said, "Is up to you,"

And, before Vicky could question him more, the ghost and everything else around her faded away.

* * *

"She finally sees," Clockwork said, smiling.

"Finally," Danny repeated, "Wow, that kid's pretty noble…"

"Remind you of anyone?" Clockwork asked Danny with a knowing smile. The young halfa blushed.

"Now just the ghost hunter's left, right?" Youngblood asked.

"Yeah…" Danny said, looking more serious.

"Let's see the results, shall we?" Clockwork said, his mysterious smile widening.

* * *

"Okay, where's this one coming from…" Valerie muttered, looking around her.

"Behind you," A voice supplied. Valerie turned, tensing and glaring at the ghost. She frowned, recognition lighting her eyes.

"You're Phantom's friend," Valerie said accusingly.

"Hardly," Vlad snorted, "Young Daniel doesn't appear to like me very much…" Valerie frowned.

"Hey, do I know you from somewhere?" She asked uncertainly, "Your voice and the way you talk is familiar…" Vlad stiffened.

"Uh, of course not!" He said quickly, "How could I be anyone you know? I am, after all, a ghost," Valerie didn't look completely convinced, but let the subject drop.

"Can we finish this now?" She asked.

"Gladly," Vlad said, looking relieved.

"So where are we going now?" The girl asked.

"We're already right where we need to be," Vlad told her.

Valerie noticed then that they were in some sort of high-tech looking place, with flying cars, moving sidewalks, and giant, flashy billboards with all sorts of pictures Valerie didn't recognize.

What really caught her attention though, was the building in front of her. Or, more specifically, the sign on the building.

GREY GHOST HUNTING

Amity's Best Ghost hunter

"So I go pro?" Valerie said, smiling widely. "Excellent!"

"Not quite, my dear," Vlad said, flying into the building, "Come along, you're the one who wanted to get this over with," The ghost hunter sighed and followed the halfa reluctantly.

The first thing she noticed was that her collection of ghost pictures had grown, and several of them had ominous red Xs through them. These included Skulker, Spectra, Johnny, Kitty, Ember and several other ghost she either didn't know, recognize or care about.

One thing she also noticed was that Phantom's picture was X-less.

"Ten years and I still can't catch him?" Valerie scowled at this discouraging news. "Oh, THAT'S nice to know!"

"You're only human," Vlad snorted, "Phantom is one of the most powerful creatures in the afterlife now, who knows how powerful he'll be in ten years." Valerie blinked at him.

"You don't know?" She asked, surprised.

"Phantom is impervious to the normal patterns of time flow," Vlad admitted reluctantly, "In a romantic's terms, he's one of the few powers out there able to willingly withdraw himself from the timeline and change the fates of all those around him, to create his own destiny, if you will. This includes yourself, by they way," Valerie frowned.

"Then how can you be sure this will happen?" She asked, motioning around her.

"This is how things shall be if they continue upon the path they are currently set to take," Vlad explained.

"And what's so bad about me being a great ghost hunter?" Valerie demanded.

"Because," Vlad said, annoyed, "That is all you are,"

"…huh?" Valerie's eyebrow kicked up.

"You have nothing but your job," Vlad explained, motioning to the older Valerie as she passed by, stern-faced and deep in thought. "You abandoned everything else. friends, family… you have nothing,"

"I wouldn't do that!" Valerie said defensively, "My dad and I-!"

"Got into a big fight the day you opened your business," Vlad finished for her, "You've refused to speak to him since then, completely cut off all contact. You don't even know he died three months ago," Valerie paled.

"What?" Valerie said, her eyes going wide, "No, I'm not… That's not… There has to be some mistake!"

"No mistake, Valerie," Vlad said grimly.

"But I'm not like that!" Valerie said desperately, "I love my dad!"

"He was not the first person you loved and pushed away," Vlad told her, "young Daniel Fenton often expressed concern for you when you went to school together, so you cut off contact from him as well. You're alone, Valerie, and you're colder then the creatures you hunt." Valerie swallowed as she watched a young woman approach her.

"Merry Christmas, Miss Grey," She said warmly. Valerie snorted coldly.

"Do you have the new scan of the Ghost Zone?" She asked shortly.

"No, ma'am," The woman responded.

"I want it at noon, Laurie, don't make me tell you again," Valerie snapped. "Thomas! Any new hits?"

"Nothing," Thomas answered, "We received one about two minutes ago, but apparently it was a false alarm,"

"What kind of a false alarm?" Valerie asked suspiciously. Thomas flinched.

"Well… another ghost took care of the problem before a hunter had to be called in…"

"Phantom," Valerie growled. "Damn him!"

"It's all his fault, isn't it?" Valerie asked Vlad, sounding almost desperate, "He's the reason I turn so cold!" Vlad snorted disdainfully.

"Quite the contrary, he tried to save you," Vlad answered, "But your pride only made his effort worse. You cannot blame another for your own faults, my dear, no matter how you try. Doing so only shows weakness."

"But…" Valerie turned back to look at herself, no longer seeing a successful young woman, but a cold-hearted ice queen, worse then how she was before Phantom and the ghost dog. Then, she thought of how desperately she wanted to join the fun at the Fenton house "…I don't want to be alone," She realized out loud. "I don't want to lose dad, or Danny…" Glaring at the scowling older version of herself, she added, "I don't want to turn into her!"

"Then don't," Vlad said, giving the girl a softer look, "It's your choice, Valerie. It's always been your choice…" And, with that, Vlad and Valerie faded away.

* * *

"I think that settles everything," Vlad said as he swept back into the room.

"Indeed," Clockwork smiled. "Plasmius, Danny, you two are free to leave," Relinquishing their time medallions, the two halfas vanished.

"What about me?" Youngblood demanded.

"I was hoping you'd like to stay for the final scene…" Clockwork said with a knowing smile, "The conclusion of all the work you three did…"

"Last scene, huh?" Youngblood said, with poorly veiled curiosity, "I mean, that sounds okay I guess… When does it start?" Clockwork smiled.

"Right… now,"

* * *

_**WoM- How is everything gonna end up? Stay tuned for the Epilogue to see!**_

* * *

**Thanks to;**

epobbp

Ant Crown

Queen S of Randomness 016

phantomgirl07

ChaosSora99

Tetsukon

conan98002

DannysGirlForever

Firehedgehog

Light Dragon SunsSong

A Karswyll

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER;** _December 25th_ **_(And yes, I did that on purpose,)_**

_**See you then!**_


	6. Epilogue

**WoM- _MERRY CHRISTMAS! Did everyone get nice stuff from Santa? _'giggles,' _I'm now officially loaded, and I'm probably gonna blow it all on a scanner so I can post my artwork on the Internet. Anyways, here's the last Chapter of Christmas Ghosts, the second fic I've finished._ 'exceedingly proud of herself,' Enjoy!**

* * *

**Clockwork:** _(To Danny)_ You've given everyone else in your life a second chance. Why not you?

* * *

**Epilogue **

Bonnie gasped as she suddenly felt very faint, so stunned it took her a few minutes to notice she was back in the same endless pit she was in before Youngblood's visit.

"Chilling, isn't it?" Clockwork asked her. "Knowing the route you will take if you refuse to stop thinking of only yourself? Seeing the way things once were for you, and knowing how they are for others now…" Bonnie swallowed against a lump in her throat.

"I can change it all though, right?" She asked hopefully, "I can stop all that from happening, can't I?"

"Yes," Clockwork told her, "I would not have chosen you to come if your path was set too firmly to alter. In the end, however, it's going to be your choice, Bonnie. You're the one who's in charge of your destiny, not me. I am merely the one who watches, and lends a hand to steer things in the right direction now and then."

"So, I can stop that?" Bonnie said softly.

"Or, you can choose to forget this warning, go back to your selfish ways. The choice is yours in the end, my dear," Clockwork smiled slightly as he slipped a medallion over Bonnie's head. "And the time to choose is now…"

"Bonnie? Bonnie are you okay?" Kim asked, putting a hand on Bonnie shoulder in concern.

Bonnie jerked in surprise, looking around her wildly. She was lying on the floor outside of the gym, in the exact spot Clockwork had taken her captive.

"You slipped and fell, Bon," Brick said worriedly, "we thought you wouldn't wake up…"

"Is it still Christmas?" Bonnie asked sharply.

"Wha-?" Kim blinked, "Yes, it's still Christmas. Why wouldn't it be?"

"And the ghosts, the ghosts are all gone?" Bonnie sounded almost desperate now. Kim's eyebrow kicked up.

"Ghosts?" She repeated slowly.

"Yeah!" Bonnie nodded, "Youngblood, and Danny and Plas- oh yeah, you guys didn't meet Plasmius…" Kim frowned at Bonnie in concern.

"Bonnie, did you hit your head?" the teen hero asked, feeling gingerly for any bumps. Bonnie gave her a mortified look.

"You don't remember?" She asked softly.

"Dude, remember what?" Ron asked, "You came storming out here then screamed when you slipped and we sat here waiting for you to wake up. Nothing else happened."

"But Clockwork…" Bonnie frowned uncertainly. "Was it all a dream?"

"Maybe we _should_ get you to the hospital, Bonnie," Kim sighed as she stood, "If you hit your head hard enough to hallucinate, you might have a concussion." Bonnie looked troubled for a moment, just about convinced that the whole thing HAD been a hallucination when she felt an unfamiliar weight around her neck.

Looking down, her eyes widened at the sight of Clockwork's medallion.

"It wasn't a dream…" She gasped, brightening slightly.

"Bonnie?" Kim frowned. She let out a yelp of surprise when the girl leapt up, almost crushing Kim in a bear hug.

"It wasn't a dream!" She repeated, happiness tingeing her tone, "And I can still fix things! When does the Caroling start?"

"Two hours and forty five minutes from now," Barkens answered. "Why?"

"Great," Bonnie stood up, laughing slightly "There's still time!" Everyone else watched in stunned silence as the girl hurried out the door, still laughing in her abnormal good mood.

"Uh, what just happened?" Ron asked uncertainly.

"I'm not sure…" Kim said, shaking her head and frowning, puzzled. Then she gave her boyfriend a reassuring smile, "But it's probably nothing we need to worry about. Come on, let's get ready to carol…"

"Mom?" Bonnie called out when she got back to her home.

"Bon-bon?" Mrs. Rockwaller came out of the kitchen, wiping her flour-covered hands on a dishtowel. "I thought you wouldn't be home until seven-thirty… Is something wrong? Did you forget something?"

"Yep," Bonnie responded, hugging her mother tightly. "I forgot to tell you Merry Christmas. And that I'm really glad you were always there to look out for me, Mom. I can never repay you," Mrs. Rockwaller blushed and hugged her daughter back.

"Oh, Bonnie…" She said, tearing up slightly. "That's so sweet!"

"What's with this Fluff-fest?" A snooty voice at the base of the stairs asked.

"Yeah, Bonnie, you act like mom's dying or something,"

"Lonnie! Connie!" Bonnie said, hugging both her sisters at once and ignoring their yelps of surprise, "Merry Christmas!" Both of the older Rockwaller sisters stared at their sister was she practically danced up the stairs and began sorting through all her old boxes of toys.

"What got into her?" Lonnie asked.

"Dunno," Her sister responded, "But let's not stick around to find out. It could be contagious…"

Kim sighed happily as she looked around her, watching her classmates talk and play with the young orphans. Her happy smile widened when her eyes landed on Bonnie and her orphan, a little girl named Katherine who looked hollow and depressed, despite the time of year

"I know you probably wanted something new, but I was hoping maybe you'd like this more," Bonnie told the little girl she was smiling down at in a warm, gentle way. "This is Lucille. When I was your age, I used to tell her everything, since I couldn't talk to the rest of my family." Katherine's empty eyes seemed to focus on the bear as Bonnie spoke to her. "I know it probably doesn't seem like a great gift to you, a second hand teddy, but I was hoping she could help you, too, the same way she helped me." Bonnie slid the bear over to the younger girl, suddenly too shy to meet her eyes.

"…Thank you," Katherine whispered, hugging Lucille so tightly, you'd think it was her only lifeline, "Thank you," Bonnie smiled.

"It's no problem," She said, "She can't help me anymore, so why not let her work some magic on someone who needs her more? Merry Christmas, Katherine…"

"Wow, Bonnie," Kim said to her fellow cheerleader as they left, "I have to admit, I'm seriously impressed."

"It was nothing," Bonnie said, smiling, "Oh, and Kim? I think I really owe you an apology. For all the things I've said and done. I was, you know, jealous and…" Kim smiled.

"Apology accepted," She said sincerely. "And Merry Christmas, Bonnie," Bonnie smiled.

"Thanks," she said softly, playing with Clockwork's medallion. "You too, Kim" As the other cheerleader left, Bonnie took the time to look the medallion over again, and noticed that it had a latch on the side, as if it were a locket. Curious, Bonnie opened it to find out what was inside.

'I knew you could find the true

spirit of the holidays inside you,

Bonnie. May this Christmas and

All that come bring you joy.

-Clockwork

PS. As my Christmas gift to you,

I bring you tidings for the near

future. You meeting with Danny

today will not be the last…'

Bonnie blinked as she deciphered the message, then she giggled slightly as the giddy, heady feeling from before returned.

"Bonnie!" Tara yelled back to the girl, "Come on, it's time to go!"

"Coming!" Bonnie yelled back, running to catch up with her friends…

* * *

"What was that supposed to mean? That she and Phantom would meet again?" Youngblood asked curiously.

"Two months from now one of Kim's arch enemies will unleash the most powerful spirits of the Ghost Zone on Middleton, Danny among them as he was inside the Ghost Zone at the time," Clockwork explained. "He will help Kim and Ron face down the ghosts before returning home."

"You really do know everything, don't you?" Youngblood asked shortly, a little irritated by this fact.

"I know that you died because you were riding in a car your older brother was driving drunk," Clockwork said pointedly. Youngblood frowned at that.

"Well, what was I supposed to do?" He asked bitterness tingeing his tone, "He was the great one of the family, always getting perfect grades… He was the one who was always supposed to be right. I was just a whiney brat living in a dream world where he liked to pretend he was a pirate, or something like that."

"Nothing you could've done would stop it," Clockwork agreed with him softly, "But your choices now affect your future as much as it did when you were alive. You may wish to remember that as you life out the afterlife." Clockwork turned back to his portal, "Now, if you excuse me, I have to send a thief back to his own reality…"

* * *

Red X was silent.

Normally, he wasn't much of a talker anyways, but this silence was different, strained, angry silence that he wanted to break, but couldn't.

"I've angered you," Clockwork observed from behind the boy.

"Who are you to come in and rearrange my life?" Red X said coldly, "Why does it even matter in the long run, it doesn't affect you…"

"Because," Clockwork answered, "I will not sit by if there is a opening for me to change something for the better. You aren't a bad person, Jason, no one is saying that you are. But you can be better."

"So you want to turn me into a goody-goody like the Titans?" Red X sneered.

"No," Clockwork said, "I want to open your eyes to where you can go, what you can be, and I want you to re-examine the life you're living now and tell me if it truly makes you happy." Red X was silent before he sighed in irritation.

"Why do you even care?" He asked in a tired tone.

"Because," Clockwork responded, tossing something to the boy that he caught automatically. "I am Second Chance,"

There was a flash of light, and Red X found himself standing back in the house he'd been looting before Clockwork had taken him as an unwilling captive. It was empty, apparently all the party-goers and the Titans East had left, and the bag with the possessions he'd stolen was gone, most likely returned to the owner of the estate.

Red X looked around the silent room for a moment before glancing down at the medallion in his hands.

"Second Chance, huh?" He murmured, watching as the necklace glint in the moonlight. Gripping it harder, the boy turned with a sweep of his tattered cloak, leaving the house as silently as a ghost…

'tap, tap!' Anna moaned and shifted in her bed, barely registering the sound against her bedroom window. 'tap, tap!'

"You know it's not safe to leave any windows unlocked when you sleep, right?"

That strange voice was what had Anna's eyes snapping open wide. Shooting up, she turned frantically and saw someone sitting in the shadows, by the door, watching her. Fear enveloped her as she opened her mouth to act on first instinct and scream the house down.

She didn't even see the person move across the room on lightning fast reflexes to cover her mouth.

"Shhh…" He whispered, as she struggled against his hand "It's okay. I'm not here to hurt you again, sis," Anna stopped struggling to give the boy a wide eyed stare as he removed his hand.

"Jason?" She whispered in awe, "Jason, is that really you?" Red X smiled wryly as he ran a hand through his hair, feeling oddly naked without his suit.

"Nice to see you, Anna," He said. He expected her to demand to know where he'd been, to yell at him for making her worry, to tell him to get lost in anger at the way he was trying to just walk back into her life. What he was not expecting was what he got.

She hugged him.

The girl literally dived for her brother, wrapping her arms around his neck as she sobbed into his shoulder, leaving Red X to pat her back in an awkward, uncertain way.

"I was so scared!" Anna cried, "I thought I'd never see you again, Jason!"

"Shhh…" Red X responded, still patting her back, "It's alright, Anna, I'm okay… and I'm sorry I made you worry like that."

"But you're back now, right?" Anna asked desperately. "You're not ever leaving again, are you?"

"Not just yet," Red X admitted with a sigh, "There are some things I need to take care of first. I've done some stupid things in the time I've been gone and I need to make up for it before I make any solid plans," Anna bit her lip.

"…I understand," She said softly before smiling, "I'm just glad I finally know you're okay…"

"I'll be better once everything's said and done," Red X told her, "But until then, I can't risk seeing you again."

"Can you call me or something?" Anna pleaded, "Anything to let me know you're alive."

"Sure kid," Red X chuckled. He turned sharply when he heard someone approaching the room. "I gotta go now. Stay safe… and make sure you have a good Christmas. It'd be nice to know one of us does."

"Jason-!" Anna started to protest. But it was too late. As swiftly and silently as her brother had come, he left. Before Anna could say anything else, her surrogate father entered the room.

"Are you alright, Anna?" He asked, flipping on a light, "I heard voices…"

"Fine," She answered, "Just saying prayer." The man smiled at her, then his eye caught something and he sighed.

"Anna, you should know not to leave the window open in the winter time," He chided lightly, sliding the glass panel shut and locking it, "Pull stuff like that and anything can happen from a nasty cold to a night burglar," Anna was about to protest that she HAD closed her window before going to bed until realization hit her.

"…Sorry, Dad, I won't do it again, promise," She said with a smile.

"Just don't go getting sick on Christmas Eve," He chuckled. "Night, Sweetheart, and Merry Christmas."

"Good night, Dad," She called as he clicked her light off and left. Then, padding silently over to the window, she smiled knowingly at the figure dashing away in the shadows. "…Merry Christmas, Jason…"

* * *

"I don't get it," Youngblood complained, "What's he gonna do?"

"Redeem himself," Clockwork answered, "The only way he knows how. He's going to hunt out those in the underground who do the worst in this world, keeping his methods silent as possible."

"So no more stealing?" Youngblood clarified.

"No," Clockwork said, amused, "No more stealing."

"He's not gonna be another corny superhero type, is he?" Youngblood asked suspiciously.

"No," Clockwork answered, chuckling, "Nothing like that. He's not that virtuous, however he will do a fair share of good deeds, never actually stepping up and taking claim for them. As I said before, he was never really good or evil, just extremely selfish and misguided."

"That snobby babysitter girl's next, isn't she?" Youngblood said as the scene cleared.

"Indeed," Clockwork sighed, "And I must say, watching her should be quite entertaining…"

* * *

"Well, Vicky, have you learned your lesson?" Clockwork asked smoothly as he approached the girl.

"Is that really what's going to happen to me?" Vicky asked desperately.

"That all depends on your decision, now doesn't it?" Clockwork replied, slipping another medallion around her neck, "If you choose to ignore what you've learned today, then yes, that is your fate. Take heed our warning, and your life will be far more prosperous."

"But how can I change?" Vicky asked, "Where do I start? What can I do?"

"You can start by changing your priorities." Clockwork answered, "And showing those around you a bit of kindness could never hurt, either."

"You mean like Tw- Timmy?" Vicky caught herself before she called Timmy by her nickname for him again.

"He's definitely a nice start," Clockwork admitted, sounding faintly amused, "But he isn't the only one you can be kind to, Vicky, remember that…"

The scenery and the ghost faded from Vicky's view, and she found herself standing in the doorway to her room. The red head blinked in a daze for a moment before everything connected.

"TOOTIE!" She yelled, barging into her sister's room.

"_I'msosorryVicky!_" The younger girl babbled in a panic, diving behind her bed to hide from her sister. "_IswearIwastryingtokeepitdownIreallywas! **Pleasedon'thurtme!**_"

"Is today still Christmas Eve?" She asked desperately.

"Uh-huh," Tootie nodded, watching her sister warily for whatever torment she'd inflict next. Her eyes widened and she cowered away when Vicky began to laugh.

"Then there's still time…" She said giddily, "THERE'S STILL TIME!" And, before the younger girl could react, Vicky swept her sister into a tight hug. "Oh my sweet and darling little sister! I swear I'll never, ever be mean to you again!"

"Uhh…" Tootie blinked. Before she could say anything else, Vicky put her down and dashed out of the house, leaving a very bewildered ten year old girl behind.

Vicky on her part was now bouncing impatiently on the Turner's front steps, ringing the doorbell ten million times.

"Vicky?" Mrs. Turner said as she opened the door, blinking at the sixteen year old in surprise.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Turner!" Vicky responded, hugging the woman, "I just wanted to return you money from earlier. And apologize,"

"Apologize?" Mrs. Turner repeated, confused as she took her money back in a rather uncertain manner, "Apologize for what?"

"Mom we're all out of popcorn and Dad's doing something very creepy with the-!" Timmy stopped dead at the sight of Vicky, and the two goldfish in the bowl in his hands exchanged looks. **_"AHHHHHHHHHHH! VICKY!"_**

"Timmy!" Vicky said, grabbing the boy and hugging him before he could make his escape, "There you are! I'm so sorry!" Timmy stopped struggling in her arms.

"Wait… You're what?" He asked, staring at his babysitter.

"I've been really mean to you and I wanted to apologize," Vicky explained.

"…Who are you and what have you done with the real Vicky?" Timmy asked suspiciously.

"Guess I deserve that," Vicky said, "But I promise I'll be good from now on, to you and everyone else! And I'll start by running out to buy some more popcorn and soda so you don't have to miss your movie with your parents." And with that, Vicky raced out.

"Well," Mrs. Turner said happily, "Wasn't that nice? I'm so glad Vicky's such a kind babysitter…" Timmy stayed behind as his mother headed back into the living room, still in a state of semi-shock.

"What the heck was that about?" Timmy asked his Fairy Godparents.

"Who knows, Sweetie," Wanda said, giving Cosmo a warning look as he opened his mouth, "But one thing's for sure, We'll be seeing a nicer Vicky from now on!"

"I still think she was abducted by aliens or something," Timmy grumbled.

"Not aliens," Cosmo corrected happily, "Ghosts!"

"…Huh?"

"Oh, Timmy!" Mrs. Turner called, "The movie's back from commercials! You don't want to stand there whispering to your goldfish all night, do you?"

"Ah!" Timmy winced, turning hastily, "Uh, coming!"

Both goldfish sighed in relief as the ten year old's ten second attention span worked in their favor yet again.

* * *

"What's with those goldfish, anyways?" Youngblood asked curiously, "I've never seen talking goldfish before…"

"That's a lesson for another day," Clockwork told the boy, "For now, we should concentrate on those we've aided…"

"Hey, yeah!" The boy ghost brightened. "That ghost hunting girl's next, isn't she? The one who's friends with Phantom?"

"Indeed," Clockwork sighed, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get out to return her to her proper home…"

* * *

"Huh?" Valerie blinked as she found herself back in the hallway she'd gotten stuck in before lined with portrait after portrait. "Where did he-?"

"Back home, I believe," Clockwork answered, "Which is where you should be as well, my dear…"

"You're that first ghost?" Valerie said, her eyes widening, then she remembered what he'd told her, "Am I really in danger of losing my dad and Danny like that? Could I really be that heartless?"

"That is up to you," Clockwork sighed, "Everyone had the potential for greatness or evil, humans and ghosts alike. Everyone faces trials that test their loyalties, their boundaries. I'm not going to lie to you and say your trails are over, or that you've even faced the worst of them, but I will say that if you can learn to forgive and open your heart to those who want in, in the end you will me a kinder, happier person."

"And I don't have to give up hunting?" Valerie pressed.

"Not at all," Clockwork told her sounding faintly amused. "Just try to go at it in a different approach, my dear. Also, you might want to fully understand a situation before you make a move… And take care to notice your surroundings from now on, anymore repeats of the Nasty Burger fiasco and the people of Amity may decide to take their chances with the ghost," Valerie grinned guiltily at that.

"Hey, Clockwork, right?" Valerie said uncertainly, "You said you control time… does that mean you know what's happening in the future?"

"And the past, and the present," Clockwork nodded, "No knowledge is unattainable to me,"

"…About Danny…" Valerie bit her lip uncertainly.

"You wish to know if he could develop feeling for you?" Clockwork asked. Valerie blushed.

"No, not that," She assured him hastily, "No offence, but I want to find that out on my own. I just wanna know if he'll be happy in the future is all. He's really stressed out now a lot, and I want to know if things are gonna get any better for him,"

"You're worried," Clockwork clarified.

"Any halfway decent friend would be," Valerie said, stubborn pride returning to her eyes as she lifted her chin to fix the ghost with a challenging glare. Clockwork chuckled.

"True enough, my dear," He said with a kind smile, "And you needn't worry about Danny. He's stronger then he appears, and though his future is also full of turmoil, just as it is with you he will overcome everything merely by putting faith in those he cares for."

"Thanks," Valerie said, relaxing slightly and even giving the ghost a shy smile.

"It is my pleasure, my dear," Clockwork said, slipping his final medallion around the girl's neck, "Now, I believe you have a party to get to…?"

And with that, the ghost and the scenery melted away, leaving Valerie standing in front of FentonWorks in her street clothes with a coat to keep out the chill, a rather bulky pile of presents in her arms.

The girl hesitated for a moment, wondering how on earth she was gonna carry the presents into the house when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Need some help?"

Valerie turned eyeing the ghost boy she was Hell bent on hunting warily as he floated a little above her with a feeble smile, clearly still cautious despite his offer. The ghost hunter sighed.

"I still don't trust you," She said bluntly, "And I still don't like you." The ghost cringed. "…But it is Christmas, and I can use a hand," The ghost blinked as Valerie gave him a wide, genuine smile, amused that she could put such a look on the ghost boy's face, "Just make sure to beat it before Mr. And Mrs. Fenton open the door. I don't doubt they've got some kind of weapon they keep on them at all times."

"You have no idea." Phantom said, rolling his eyes and grinning as he took the gifts so Valerie's hands were free to knock.

"And don't think this changes anything, either," Valerie warned as she took the presents back, "I see you tomorrow and your butt's mine, Ghost boy!" Phantom laughed.

"We'll see, Hunter girl, we'll see!" Phantom said playfully as he went invisible. Just in time, too, as the door opened just as the last trace of the spirit disappeared.

"Valerie?" Sam said, blinking in surprise.

"Hey, Sam," Valerie grinned, "Merry Christmas!"

"Valerie!" Maddie said happily, "Oh, Danny said you couldn't make it!"

"My scheduled cleared up," Valerie responded, "Is my invite still open?"

"Of course!" Jack grinned, "The more the merrier! Danny! Valerie's here!"

"Where's your father, sweetheart?" Maddie asked curiously as she took the presents from Valerie to set them with everything else, elbowing her husband out of the way as she didn't so, since he was hovering around curiously, eager to see if any were for him. Valerie flinched.

"He's on his way right now," Danny answered for her, coming down the stairs, "I just called him on my cell phone to say Merry Christmas and he told me he was on his way," Only Valerie saw Danny wink at her knowingly, and she couldn't help but grin back.

"Well that's nice!" Maddie said happily, "I was hoping I could talk to him more about energy-charged weaponry." Jazz groaned.

"Mo-om," She griped, "You promised no ghost stuff!"

"When do they ever keep that promise, Jazz?" Danny laughed as he approached Valerie. He grinned at her widely, "I knew you'd come around,"

"You're just lucky I like you, Fenton," Valerie responded playfully, happy to be back in their usual lighthearted banter. Both of them heard the phone ring, but after seeing Tucker dive for it they tuned it out.

"Tell me about it," Danny flinched, "You're a dangerous enemy, Val," Valerie laughed at that.

"Yo, Danny!" Tucker shouted, "It's for you!" A little surprised, Danny headed over to take the phone from his best friend, not missing the pointed look he gave him.

"So why did you come?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow at Valerie.

"What, I can't enjoy the holidays with a friend?" Valerie countered, grinning. Sam's eyes narrowed slightly, "Relax, Manson, I'm not gonna pull anything tonight, I just want have a little fun with you guys before school starts up again," Sam hesitated, then smiled.

"Fair enough, I suppose," she said, "But after today…"

"I know, I know," Valerie's grin took on an edge of something else, "All bets are off!"

"Mom! Dad!" Danny called out as he re-entered the room, "That was Vlad. He said he got held up in traffic, but he's definitely on his way over." Sam and Valerie both blinked in surprise at the casual mention of the billionaire, for far different reasons.

"Great!" Jack said happily, "I was worried his couldn't make it!"

"Me too," Maddie smiled, "No one should spend Christmas alone…"

"Yeah…" Valerie and Danny agreed as one. Then blinked at each other in shock, then grinned widely. Sam sighed and shook her head.

"Come on, everyone!" She called out, grabbing Danny's hand and pulling him over to the couch, "I call we open presents before the dad's bellow out anoter Christmas song!"

"I second that!" Danny said hastily.

"I third it!" Jazz piped up.

"Me too!" Tucker yelled, also diving for the presents. The mothers all laughed and the fathers sulked as a grinning Valerie joined her classmates and friends in the present pile.

_'You know what?'_ She realized as he picked up the first gift she found with her name on it, _'I'm glad things have turned out the way they have. I might not be popular anymore, but I am a better person, and I guess that's all that really matters…'_ Then she glanced at Danny with a smug smile as she watched him and Jazz bicker over something trivial, _'Besides, now I've got friends that no ghosts can take away from me,'_

* * *

**WoM- _There you have it! I hope everyone out there has a safe and Happy holidays! Don't be afraid to spread some cheer around, either, you never know who needs it, and it's a present everyone can appreciate!_**

* * *

**Thanks to;**

epobbp

Tetsukon

cheetahs-sperit

Firehedgehog

PheelyForEva223

lilnovelist

DannysGirlForever

Ant Crown

Queen S of Randomness 016

Inviso-Bill

Light Dragon SunsSong

conan98002

IwuvMyKenshyPoo

Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet

A Karswyll

* * *

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!**_


End file.
